Shattered
by Slfklg77
Summary: Flasback type style with the beginning of calzona and also the trauma filled event that may break them forever. This story will contain violence. Beware.
1. Chapter 1

She knew it was bad. She knew her life would be forever changed. She could feel within the depths of her soul she was in trouble. Serious trouble. Her whole body felt as though it was set aflame. Every nerve ending seemed to be exposed to the raw elements. She knew she had to move, to try, but her head was so foggy and her limbs felt like dead weight. She could not hear any noise at all. It was as if she were under water, deep under the sea. She knew there had to be an enormous amount of chaos going on around her but it was utterly silent in her very alone world. She knew she could open her eyes but the pure fear to actually witness what had happened made her tighten them closed even more. She pictured the only thing that could slow the increasing panic rising inside her. Calliope. And with one thought, one word, the panic she was trying to keep at bay slammed throughout her whole body. Her eyes shot open as she tried to immediately sit up when severe pain shot through her upper body mainly in her chest. She wasn't sure if she was truly injured or if her heart was breaking with the knowledge that she had no idea where the love of her life was. She had to get up, she had to find Callie. As she frantically looked around all of her senses crashed into one. Fear.

***Flashback to two years before**

Callie and Mark had just entered the cafeteria of the hospital when Mark stopped short grabbing Callie's arm.

"What the hell Mark!" Callie yelled as she wiped the spilt coffee off her lab coat.

"Look!" Mark pointed to a table occupying two women.

"I don't care-"Callie was cut off as Mark forcefully spoke his tone stern.

"Shut up and look Cal!". Callie turned her head in the direction Mark was looking and dropped her coffee. There sitting at the table was the woman who just six short months before had walked out of her life leaving Callie heartbroken. Not one word. No note. No goodbye. Just gone, like their relationship of a year never existed. She had vanished and it left Callie in a way she had never felt before. Insecure and completely confused.

Now there she sat with another Dr. She recognized from the oncology department. They seemed to be involved in a serious conversation and Callie mentally cursed herself for hoping Erica was sick.

"I'm going over there!" Mark said as he stepped forward before Callie pulled him back.

"No I am. Stay here." Callie hissed as she quickly crossed the room and stood tall over the table glaring down at Erica.

"Dr Hahn, may I politely interrupt and have a word with you?" Callie asked looking at the oncology Dr then back at Erica. Erica quickly nodded as she backed her chair up and stood with a noticeable smirk on her face that set Callie's blood to a boil level. Callie led them through a door to an empty stairwell and turned to face the blonde with her arms defensively crossed over her chest.

"Callie...I figured I would run into you being back at good old Seattle Grace. How are you?" Erica asked flatly clearly annoyed to be involved in this confrontation.

"Why are you back here and when are you returning to the hole you crawled out of?" Callie spat as her cheeks flushed in anger. Erica shifted her weight from one foot to the other and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm here for a consult on a former patient I had when I worked here. When the patient goes home, so do I." Callie rolled her eyes and turned her back on Erica to hide the apparent anger in her eyes. She clenched her fists in an attempt to get her temper under control.

"Can you just answer me one question?" Callie turned to face the blonde once again.

"Anything for you babe.." Erica said holding her arms open with a wide smile on her face. It took everything Callie had not to punch her right then.

"Why didn't you at the very least tell me you were leaving?" Erica sighed and pretended to be pondering a reasonable explanation. Instead she just shrugged her shoulders and said,

"I was offered a better position in Cleveland and was kinda just over us, you really. I don't do emotions as you know and I didn't feel like dealing with a long conversation over a breakup. I was never that attached and we were both adults. I dealt with it. End of story." Callie kept her emotions in check as a lump the size of a softball rose to her throat. She had just been dismissed as nothing, literally was just told her girlfriend of a year thought a breakup conversation as a burden. She had no idea what she ever saw in this vile human, but could not help the feeling of rejection completely deflate her. For the second time.

"Ok" was all Callie could mutter as she walked to the stairwell door. She grabbed the handle and abruptly turned back to face Erica who again was holding an evil smirk on her face. "You will always be my biggest regret and the mistake I wish I never made. Sooooo not worth the mediocre sex."

She burst through the door feeling satisfied and sad all at the same time when she collided with another blonde woman who instantly fell to the floor. "Omg! I am so sorry!" Callie said as she reached down to help the woman up. When the woman brushed the blonde curls out of her face, Callie's breath caught in her lungs. Staring up at her were the most beautiful blue orbs she had ever seen. That coupled with the dimples and the perfect smile she was flashing made Callie stutter her next words. "I can't can't see..um..didn't watch..couldn't stop stop staring." WHAT! What the hell did she just say. She mentally slapped herself as the petite blonde got herself up while Callie stood motionless.

"No worries. I didn't break, although I think your speech might have. Are you ok? You seem a little flustered." Just as the woman finished, Callie heard a voice that made her cringe answer for her.

Erica put her hand on Callie's shoulder and spoke "Oh Callie here is just fine, we were just having a little lovers quarrel is all." Callie whipped her head around knocking the offending hand off her shoulder as she stood facing Erica with wide eyes. "Right baby?" Erica asked with glaring eyes.

"Ok then, well I'll just head up to Peads now. Nice running into you Callie." The gorgeous woman said as she winked and disappeared into the stairwell. Callie was feeling so many emotions her head hurt. The foremost being arousal. The second was pure anger.

"What the fuck was that Erica?" Callie shouted as heads started turning their way. Her cheeks turned with anger when Erica said,

"I saw your reaction when you saw her face, and the stuttering. You're not going to flirt or fawn over someone else while I'm back here Callie." She said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"There is seriously something wrong with you. You're a little bit crazy." Callie snapped as she stormed off in the opposite direction. Erica just watched laughing when she heard a veery irritating voice in her ear.

"She's right you know. You're kinda batshit insane. Stay away from her Erica or you deal with me." Mark whispered as he squeezed Erica's arm a bit harder than he should have.

"Screw you man whore!" Erica yelled to Marks back as he walked in the same direction as Callie had.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Chapter 2

Callie was standing at the nurses station on the Ortho floor resting her head on her hand chewing on a pen cap. She was pretending to study her most recent patients surgical chart but was actually daydreaming about a specific curly haired blonde. She could not get those dimples out of her mind. Of course every time she thought about HER, she had to think about her ex. Every time she thought how Erica had insinuated them being an actual couple again she wanted to throw something. It had been two days since the collision in the cafe and Callie had yet to see the blue eyed bombshell again. She was trying to work up the courage to casually swing by the pediatric ward, but could not come up with an excuse as to why she would be up there.

"Earth to Callie! Seriously where are you right now?" Christina asked looking confused.

"Oh hey Yang, sorry I'm just going over a chart. What's up?" Callie sighed as she straightened up and faced Dr Yang. "

"Ok Dr McLiar, you weren't even looking at the chart but whatever. Mer and I are going to Joes tonight if you wanna hang. Right after shift and I know you're not on the late shift so don't try lying again." Christina said with a perfectly manicured arched eyebrow. Callie thought she could use an alcohol filled night after the last two days. It actually sounded fun.

"Ya. I'm in. I'll meet you guys over there when I finish up here." She lifted the chart up to wave as she walked toward her office.

"Don't look so thrilled!" Christina yelled as she turned and rolled her eyes.

Three hours later Callie walked into Joes and headed straight to the bar. She had changed out of her scrubs and into an outfit she kept in her locker at work. She had on a pair of bootleg tight fitting black jeans and a red off the shoulder silk shirt that enhanced her curves. She had pulled her hair into a tight bun and wore her favorite leather jacket. She felt confident and sexy and thought tonight would be the return of badass surgeon Callie! She ordered a shot of tequila and a vodka and red bull. She immediately downed the shot as soon as Joe put it on the bar.

"Jeez, someone needed that." Joe said as he watched Callie savor the taste of tequila. He poured three more shots as he watched Christina and Meredith enter the bar. Callie arched and eyebrow and Joe pointed to the door. "I thought you were trying to get me wasted!" Callie laughed as she took the shots and met her friends at the table they sat at.

"Round one of many ladies!" Christina cheered as she clinked the other held up glasses. Callie already felt better as the warm liquid coated her insides. She removed her jacket as Meredith headed over to the juke box. As the latest pop hits started Christina shimmied back to the table shaking her hips as she did. Callie and Meredith giggled as Yang pretended to grind with her chair. Two more rounds of shots later and all three were up and dancing. The bar was filling up with many of their coworkers from the hospital and Callie waved to Mark and the nurse he was dancing with. Her blood ran cold as she spotted the beautiful blonde behind where Mark was dancing. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she was dancing, seductively with another blonde woman! She was gay! She was gay. Wait she was also with someone she realized as her heart sank. Of course she was, who looked that incredible and was single.

"You're being creepy stalkerish Cal." Christina observed bringing Callie out of her trance. Callie realized she had stopped dancing and WAS staring intensely at the blonde couple. "Which one are you staring at? Peads or the other hottie?" Callie looked at Yang in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asked.

"You're gawking at them. So which one is it? Dr Robbins from Peads or her obvious more than friend?" She asked again as she squinted at the couple dancing. "Both hot, both blonde, both gay. Take a pick. I'll get one for you."

"They're not puppies Christina, you can't just grab one and deliver it." Callie snorted. "Besides, they look like a couple to me." Callie just said flatly. She even pouted a little.

"Nope." Christina said and winked.

"It's true," Meredith added sliding next to Callie. "Peads just transferred here from Hopkins. She's only been here for a couple weeks. She is one of the best pediatric surgeons in the country. Derek said she's amazingly smart and talented. Perky too." She said as she downed her sixth shot of tequila.

"Barf, perky and smart and hot. I hate her already. Let's dance bitches!" Christina yelled as she got up on a chair and started to swing her hair and hips in circles. Callie smiled as she watched her roommate let go of all inhibition. Yang could be rough around the edges but she was a great roommate and an even better friend. Meredith and Callie followed suit and both climbed on their respective chairs to dance.

Arizona watched as the dark skinned gorgeous woman, who had ran her over a few days ago, swayed her luscious hips in tune with music. She was beautiful, her curves, her dark brown eyes, her full FULL lips. Stop! She mentally yelled at herself as she glanced back to her date for the night. She tried to focus on the cute girl in front of her but kept imagining what it would be like to actually kiss those full Latina lips. She wasn't being fair to her date especially knowing damn well that Callie was already taken. Arizona still found it hard to believe that Callie was with Dr. Hahn. She knew of Dr Hahn from around the surgeons circle, and as she was very impressive as a Cardio Surgeon, she certainly had a reputation for being a ice queen. A royal bitch really. She was a bully in the OR and was known to treat her coworkers like shit. She just hoped that she treated her girlfriend better.

"Do you want another drink?" Stephanie asked Arizona which in turn snapped her out of her momentary brain freeze. She looked up at her date and nodded yes. Stephanie was a nice girl that she had gone out with a couple of times now. She was smart, driven, and good in bed but she didn't really see a future for them. She kept it casual with her, never spending the night or making contact other than when they planned a date.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." She said as Stephanie nodded and headed for the bar. Once inside the dingy bathroom she splashed some cold water on her neck and tried not to think of Callie dancing less than fifty feet away. She rested her hands on the sink and lowered her head. The sound of the door opening made her look up and into the mirror. Her eyes grew wide as the Latina stepped into the room...

Callie caught Peads staring at her more than once as she gyrated her hips atop the chair to the fast tempo song. She smiled inwardly at the surprising attention. She danced as sexy as she could without looking like a stripper.

"Hey she is staring at you too ya know!" Christina said a little too loud with a slight slur. "Do you want me to take out her date. I could roofie her drink and drag her out back.." Callie rolled her eyes and Christina just shrugged. "So no then? Ok your loss. HEY Hey! Blondie is going to the bathroom. Go, now! GO Callie. Mer and I will distract The other slut."

"Really! I don't even know what to say!" Callie said as she stepped off the chair. Christina was already dragging Meredith toward the bar where The date was waiting to order when she yelled back, "Use that Mexican charm, you'll think of something!"

"I'm Cuban you racist" Callie mumbled on her way to totally embarrass herself, she was deathly sure of it.

As she entered the bathroom and saw those blue eyes go wide through the mirror, she suddenly had alcohol induced courage. She stepped closer to the blonde and waited for her to turn around. As the body she so wanted to grab closer to hers slowly turned, she was momentarily unable to breathe as those dimples and infectious smile mind slapped her.

"Callie...um..hi." Arizona whispered as she too took a step closer to the sexy Latina. Callie held her breath as she glanced over the blondes body. She licked her lips and looked back to the blondes eyes. She rolled her eyes when she saw that she was caught as the woman she desperately wanted to kiss was staring at her with an arched eyebrow. Callie blushed and finally spoke.

"Hey you...I never actually caught your name the other day?" Callie said as she took another glance at the perfect chest she wanted to see more of.

"I never actually gave it to you and maybe if you kept your eyes up, you wouldn't slam into people and things." She answered flirtatiously with a side glance. Callie laughed and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Callie Torres and I will keep that in mind when I don't have something to distract my eyes from their upright position." The blonde let out a giggle and Callie knew she could hear that sound forever.

"I'm Arizona Robbins and I think you might be flirting with me." She said and again took another step forward. The two women were now a foot apart and they both could feel the electricity between them.

"I would never flirt with someone who had a girlfriend!" Callie stated in a sarcastic shocked tone. Although she was hopeful Arizona would say The slut (dammit Christina) was not her partner.

"Good to know considering you actually have a girlfriend." Arizona said flatly and looked away missing the look of confusion on the dark haired beauty's face. Callie thought for a minute and in her slightly buzzed mind could not come up with why Arizona would think she was with someone.

"Sorry, what? What makes you think...oh no no, she's not my girl-we'll she was but she's not here. Well she's here now but only for a short time. But we..." She was cut off when Arizona put her hand up and spoke.

"Callie it's ok. You don't need to explain, I get it. It's complicated and I don't do complicated. It was nice to see you again." And with that she brushed by Callie and was out the door before Callie could react.

"AGHHH Blondie! Coming this way!" Cristina said as the McSlut and Meredith looked at her like she had two heads. Meredith gave her glaring eyes and tried to distract the blonde, who they now knew as Stephanie.

"Stephanie how long have you been at Seattle Grace?" Meredith inquired as Stephanie's eyes caught Arizonas.

"Hey you, where have you been? Here's your drink." Stephanie said as she handed Arizona the glass and gave her a "help me" look. Arizona took a long sip of her drink and then stared at the odd couple curiously.

"Hey you two work at the hospital right? How do you know Stephanie?" Arizona asked wondering what these two were up to.

"Old friends!" Meredith said.

"Ex lover!" Cristina blurted.

"They don't." Stephanie said and then looked at the other two like they were crazy. Arizona watched as Callie came up behind the two women who were obviously drunk.

"C'mon you idiots, we are leaving. Have a good night Dr Robbins." Callie said as she nodded at the other blonde and started walking the two drunks toward their table. As they were being dragged away Christina turned back and mouthed "call me" to Stephanie and winked.

"What the hell was all of that? They wouldn't leave me alone while you were gone. They are odd. Anyway do you want to dance some more or get out of here?" Stephanie asked hoping the answer was the latter. Arizona watched as Callie glanced back at her before exiting the bar.

"I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm tired and have an early shift tomorrow. Do you mind if I just get a cab back to my apartment?" Arizona said as the irritation of what had just transpired between her and Callie built.

"No, I guess if that's what you want. I think I'm going to hang out for awhile. I just saw a friend from my department walk in." She said as she shrugged her shoulders in disappointment.

"Thanks. I'll see you at work. Have a good night."

"Ya you too." Stephanie mumbled and walked toward the table her friend had sat at. Arizona quickly paid her bill and grabbed her coat. She inhaled the slightly chilly air and felt much better being away from the bar. She glanced down the street and saw the three women who had just left Joes enter an apartment building. It figured one of them lived so close to the hospital and the bar. Arizona hailed a cab and rested her head on the seat for the short drive to her own apartment. She climbed the three flights of stairs and just leaned her head on her apartment door.

"I'm the idiot, she was trying to tell me something and I was rude cutting her off. And telling her she was complicated. Ugh." Sometimes Arizona knew she jumped to conclusions and misinterpreted situations but this one felt worse than normal. She decided she would try and talk to Callie the next time she saw her. At least let her explain. With that she opened the door and went straight to the bathroom and got ready for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Shattered Chapter 3

The patient on the table was an eleven year old boy who had broken both his legs while trying to fly. He had jumped off the roof of his parents house trying to land on a trampoline set up about 30 feet down. He landed square in the middle of the netting but badly misjudged the bounce he would take which sent him back up fifteen feet into the air with only the concrete driveway to land on. Callie was operating on both femurs which both ended up being complicated compound fractures. She was already two hours into the surgery when his BP started to bottom out.

"Someone page Dr. Stark please stat!" Callie demanded as she prepared for a full code. She was searching for a bleeder or clot when the Dr came rushing into the OR.

"Oh good Dr. Stark. His BP is way to low and oxygen levels are dropping as well. I'm looking for a blockage now but can't seem to find it." Callie repeated as the Dr rounded the table to stand next to Callie.

"Thank you Dr. Torres, let me take a look." Arizona said as she nudged past Callie who stood in shock with her surgical gloved hands in the air. As Dr. Robbins worked skillfully on the young boy, Callie watched in amazement as Arizona located the bleed, repaired it, and stabilized the patient within minutes.

"You can continue your procedure Dr. Torres, Justin is stabilized now." Arizona stated and stepped aside to allow Callie room to work.

"That was impressive Dr. Robbins, you are very talented." Callie said genuinely.

"That's because I'm awesome." Arizona said with a clear smile underneath her scrub mask making the nurses laugh. Callie looked up and into those blue eyes that were accentuated by the blue scrubs Dr. Robbins were wearing. She couldn't help but shake her head with a smile underneath her own scrub mask. Arizona stayed while Callie finished her surgery clearly impressed herself with how expertly Callie had repaired the fractured bones. Callie asked one of the residents to close and headed for the door to scrub out. She was followed by Arizona who seemed to want to talk. As they stood feet apart both removing their surgical masks, Arizona went to say something but was immediately cut off by Callie.

"Listen Dr. Robbins, we don't need to do this. We don't have to talk or be friends. I don't want to complicate your life or anything." Callie said sarcastically with a hint of anger. She honestly was upset that Arizona didn't even try to let her speak the other night at Joes.

"It's Arizona, Callie and that's not fair. I'm aware I didn't exactly handle our conversation in the best manner the other night but I wanted to explain."

"You explained the other night. You don't do complicated and apparently you think I am, so really is there anything left to say? And it is Dr. Torres to you." Callie had turned to directly face the smaller blonde and crossed her arms over her chest. Arizona thought this was how she must intimidate people but Arizona saw the hurt behind her eyes. She hated that she was the one who put it there.

"Callie, I'm sorry. I should have let you explain yourself. Not that you even need to, but I shouldn't have cut you off. I misjudge situations sometimes and I screwed up." Arizona looked at Callie but couldn't judge what she saw in those dark eyes.

Callie stepped closer to the beautiful blonde and uncrossed her arms. She looked up at the ceiling and then locked eyes with Arizona again.

"Erica is my ex. We were together for a year and six months ago she walked away. She left without so much as a goodbye. The day I literally ran into you we had just had an argument and she told me she didn't consider me important enough to even have the breakup conversation. When she saw the way I reacted to first seeing you, she got jealous and said we were having a lovers quarrel. I was so shocked I couldn't say a word." Callie looked at Arizona confused as why she had a huge smile on her face.

"Super!", was all Arizona said as she leaned in and kissed Callie on the cheek. She turned to walk out of the scrub room when Callie grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Um...Super. That's it?" Callie shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't take her hand off Arizona and could feel the heat in the palm of her hand.

"Yes, I think that's super. I mean not the way she treated you but the fact that your not hers anymore. Super!" Arizona repeated and looked down at the hold Callie had on her arm.

"Um ok." Callie mumbled as she let go of Arizona who pouted at the loss of contact. Callie rested herself on the sink behind her and looked deflated. Arizona stepped into Callie's body barely brushing their arms together. She leaned in very close to Callie's ear and Callie shivered with the breath that hit her ear and neck.

"Which means that I can ask you out and show you how you deserve to be treated." She whispered and then slowly licked Callie's earlobe before bouncing out of the room. Callie could feel her legs turning to jelly and actually held on to the sink to steady herself. She could feel her whole body tingle and goosebumps appeared down her arms. She smiled so big her face hurt and she thought that this woman was going to be the death of her.

As Arizona stepped on the elevator to return to the Peads ward an arm stopped the doors from shutting. When they opened, on stepped Erica Hahn. Arizona felt herself tense a bit as she nodded to the fellow Dr.

"So you're the young rockstar pediatric surgeon I keep hearing about, yes?" Erica said with mock appreciation. Arizona didn't really know what to say so she stayed silent. "We'll you're talkative. I hope you have better bedside manners with your patients."

"Is there something you want to say to me Dr. Hahn?" Arizona stated coldly nipping this attitude in the bud.

"Just that she's not your type. Callie needs someone assertive and strong. She needs to be pushed to be better not coddled and spoiled. You are definitely not her type." Said Erica matter of factly as she stared straight forward.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll take that into consideration when I'm assertively and strongly spoiling her entire body night after night." Arizona shuddered at the very thought of doing exactly that as the elevator doors opened and she walked off. What she didn't see was the beet red face of Dr. Hahn standing with her mouth open and seething.

Callie was standing in her kitchen cutting vegetables for the salad she was making for dinner and sipping on red wine. She was planning a relaxing evening in with food, wine, and maybe some mindless reality tv. She had just finished the salad when she heard the distinct sound of keys in the lock. She knew Cristina was home early from a long 48 hour shift. She poured another glass of wine for her roommate as she came through the door.

"Hey! Thank you." Christina said as she took the glass and plopped down on one of the stools in front of the island. She took a long sip of her wine and closed her eyes as the alcohol slid down her throat. "Damn that shit is good!"

Callie laughed as she took a long sip out of her own glass. It really was damn good she thought.

"So, how was your surgery with McBitchy?" Callie was well aware that Cristina had an eight hour Cardio valve replacement surgery with Erica that day. Why Erica was taking on other surgeries beside her consult case had Callie a little worried. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind now though.

"Interesting actually. For you I mean." She said as she gave Callie a smirk.

"Me? How so?" Callie asked clearly intrigued. She hoped Erica was not running her mouth about her in an open OR.

"Well I guess Blondie and McBitchy had quite the conversation on an elevator ride earlier today. I got the details from a resident who overheard Erica talking to the chief. I threatened to take him off all surgeries if he didn't spill. Do these idiots even realize I don't have the authority to do that. Babies. Oooo I'm going to make them do push ups for every wrong answer they give tomorrow. Losers, Ha!" Cristina said as she rubbed her hands together like Dr. Evil.

"Ok Kim Jong Un, back to the point!" Callie laughed out.

"Oh because I'm Asian! Racist! Anyway number 3 told me-" Cristina was cut off by Callie and let out a deep breath.

"Wait, number 3?" Callie asked confused.

"Ugh yes, it's what I call the residents so I don't have to remember their names. They all have numbers like prison, we'll except mousy because she looks like a mouse." She explained, like the reason for this system should be obvious to all. Callie just shook her head and waited for her strange roommate to continue.

"Anyway, number 3 said McBitchy was complaining to the chief because Blondie disrespected her in the elevator. She said she was unprofessional and wanted her reprimanded or something." Another long sip later she continued. "Number 3 then asked mousy who had been on McBitchys service all day, what the exact conversation had been. Mousy said it was about you." Callie just stared wondering what Erica had started with Arizona.

"And?" Callie pushed.

"Give me half your salad and I'll tell you the rest?"

"Really Cristina, take it all and talk. NOW!" Callie needed to hear this.

"Jeez, the clash of the blondes got you all hyper sexual huh..ok ok, don't give me the death stare. So I guess Erica told Blondie that she wasn't your type because she's not strong and can't handle you. That you don't need to be spoiled, you need to be pushed to be better. Which is bullshit. She really is a major bitch. What the hell did you ever see in her. Or was it the power of the pussy?" Cristina joked but almost spit out her wine when she saw how angry Callie had become.

"I'm going to break bones in her. Wait so why was she complaining about Blond-I mean Arizona? Callie corrected herself from using the stupid nickname.

"Apparently your Blondie is a fighter. Feisty too. I guess she told Erica that she would take her advice when she was strongly spoiling your body in bed!" Christina squealed. Callie in mid sip when this was stated did actually spit her wine across the counter into the just made salad.

"We'll that salad is ruined. Wanna order pizza?" Cristina just casually left to get her cell phone leaving Callie standing wide eyed and extremely turned on. The thought of those words coming out of Arizonas mouth coupled with the earlobe thingy earlier was too much. She felt her center warm and her cheeks flush. Sleep was not going to come easy tonight.

Arizona spent two days trying to run into Callie but the romance Gods were apparently against her. Today it was her mission to finally find and ask out the raven haired wonder. She checked the surgical board but Callie's name was not on the schedule. She wandered into the attending a lounge but only ran into Dr. Bailey.

"Hey Miranda. I know we haven't worked together much but the talk is you are the best. I'm looking forward to it!" Arizona said as she circled the small Dr in her heely sneakers. Bailey looked at this perky skating Dr like she was Medusa.

"Are you rolling around the hospital with those?" Bailey asked shaking her head.

"Yes, the kids love it. I AM in Peads." Arizona stated as she spun in a circle.

"Just because you work with kids, doesn't mean you are one. You're a doctor woman!" Bailey hissed as Arizona just laughed and skated to a stop at the coffee machine. Just then the door opened and Erica walked in the lounge. Arizona looked away and rolled her eyes to herself.

"Dr. Bailey." Erica acknowledged sharply as she threw dagger eyes into the back of the blonde. Bailey looked between Dr. Hahn and Dr. Robbins and knew there was tension immediately.

"Dr. Hahn." She acknowledged and then turned to Dr. Robbins and smirked. "You may wanna turn on your jet shoes about now." She snorted and left the room.

Arizona turned and realized Erica was waiting for a confrontation. She sighed and spoke sharply.

"Listen Dr. Hahn, I am not doing this with you. Callie is a grown woman who can handle herself. I am not discussing her with you again. There's not even anything to discuss. Now if you'll excuse me. I have rounds." Arizona brushed by Erica who suddenly pinned her against the wall and leaned in to kiss her.

"What the hell. Get off of me!" Arizona yelled as she squirmed her way out of the grip the older Dr had on her.

"I always get what I want Robbins. I'm sure Callie will find out you just made a pass at me too!" She said with a devilish smile. Arizona just snorted and left the room in a huff. That woman was nutso. As Arizona thought back to what the blonde had said, something nagged her. Too, it was the too, Callie would find out about this, too. She really needed to find Callie.

"She wants you. Can I watch. Please, she's as hot as you!" Mark pleaded. Callie slapped his arm and walked away. She was exhausted and needed a quick nap in an on call room. She reached the door and quickly went in looking forward to laying down and getting off her feet. Before she had a chance to lock the door, it was pushed open and closed and locked just as quickly. She was standing face to face with those dimples and ocean blue eyes.

"I want to take you to dinner. Soon, like tonight if you want to." Arizona had her hands in her lab coat which were sweating. Callie smiled and Arizona melted just a little.

"You seem to have a strong opinion on that. Does this mean I may get spoiled?" Callie couldn't help but tease the smaller woman. It seemed to pay off with the super wide smile she got back.

"She really is a bitch Callie. So not a nice person. She deserved to hear that." Arizona took two steps forward and reached up to take Callie's face in her hands. Callie trembled at the contact. She closed her eyes against her will. The touch was so gentle and warm. "Look at me Callie." Arizona whispered in a lower than normal voice. Callie opened her eyes and stared into those blue orbs. "I will spoil you in many more ways than just the bedroom. I promise you that." The words hit Callie in the heart and between her legs. She felt so comfortable with this woman. She needed more contact and looked down at the soft pink lips.

"Yes." Callie whispered, her breath tickling Arizonas lips. "Yes" she said again and Arizona understood.

"Then it's a date." Arizona let her hands fall back to her side and noticed a visible pout on Callie's face. God she couldn't wait to be closer to this gorgeous person in front of her. As Callie licked her own lips Arizona promised she would do this right and resisted every urge she had to kiss Callie like she had never kissed anyone. Right now! No, first date then first kiss. She turned for the door. " Is tonight around 8 good for you?" Arizona asked.

"Yes." Is all Callie could manage.

"Wow I hope you are always this super easy!" And then Arizona was gone. Callie knew from that moment that yes was all she would ever be able to say to this amazing woman. No was not even an option.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just just want to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm so happy you like it. I'm going to try and post a chapter every three days or so just so you know! Thank you for reading! :)**

Shattered Chapter 4

Cristina and Mark both groaned as Cristina slammed her head down on the island countertop. "I do NOT care about an outfit that is just going to end up on the floor beside Blondies bed tonight!" Cristina whined as Callie came out of her bedroom in the sixth outfit looking flushed.

"Really Cal, she's right. You're overthinking this. And I'm bored. I'm going home." Mark turned to walk to his own apartment across the hall.

"Please do not leave me with the lovesick lesbian. I'm begging!" Cristina pleaded as Callie made a pouty face and used her best puppy dog eyes to get them him to stay.

"Guys help me, she's going to be here any minute!" Callie begged. Mark had had enough. He walked into her bedroom and came out with a form fitting red cocktail dress and a pair of come fuck me stilettos.

"This and these. Done. She won't be able to resist you. Now I'm out of here. I need to watch sports and high five another guy for the love of God. Women!" He mumbled as the door slammed behind him. In the hall he found a very nervous Arizona leaning against the wall apparently contemplating wether to knock or run. She was biting her nails and looked up at him with a tint of fear in her eyes.

"Oh not you too! Blondie, you look sexy, your hair is perfect. Your dress is perfect. Just go and get her. She's freaking out too. Jesus, this is why I just get you women drunk and sleep with you. Easy." Mark said as he guided Arizona to outside Callie's door and knocked. "Good luck and compliment her hair. She'll melt." Mark walked into his own apartment as the door to Callie's swung open shocking Arizona.

"Oh thank God. Just get in here Blondie. She'll be out in a minute. Do you want some tequila? You may need it to deal with McCrazy." Cristina winked as she said this. Arizona didn't know what to make of Dr. Yang. She was an incredible surgeon with no people skills at all yet still seemed to be genuine and loyal to her friends.

"I'll skip the tequila Yang but I do have a question for you." Arizona didn't know how to ask this gingerly so she decided on the blunt approach. "Are you gay? Or bi maybe, not that I really believe in that but,well are you into-" She was cut off by Cristina laughing uncontrollably. Arizona shifted her weight to her left foot and just stared as Cristina doubled over in a fit of snorts. Just as abruptly as the guttural laughing had started, it suddenly stopped. Cristina stepped closer to Arizona with a serious look on her face.

"Wait, are you hitting on me Blondie because my roommate is in the other room freaking out about your date because she's head over heels for you and if-" Arizona went wide eyed and started stuttering panic stricken.

"Oh my God no, what, no no. I don't even know if I like...no Cristina. I am here for Callie, only for Callie. Jesus! I'm only asking because the girl I was at the bar with the night I saw you out was inquiring about you, specifically." Arizona finally got it out and relaxed a little.

"Um, come again?" Cristina stood staring.

"Stephanie, the girl you were interrogating when I came out of the bathroom at the bar." Blank stare. "The girl you told me was your ex lover, which by the way, weird." Nothing. "The girl you told to call you while I was on a date with her! Really no recollection!" Arizona asked exasperated.

"In my defense Blondie, I had been hanging out with a Mr. Jose Quervo all night! I'm pretty sure my friend Jack Daniels made an appearance to. He's very nice, you should get to know him." Cristina explained as she did a little bow.

"Well she thinks your into her and wants me to get a feel if you're into her too" Arizona said as she rolled her eyes.

"Strictly a sausage girl here. Although apparently I'm popular with the ladies too! I rock. Is this girl a surgeon, can she get me some good cases?" Cristina asked hopeful. Arizona sighed at the way Cristina's eyes showed nothing but hunger to cut.

"She's Dermo and you're an OR whore." Arizona said flatly as Cristina grimaced.

"Ew Dermo, no not giving up the goods for Dermo. Moving on." Suddenly Callie spoke behind the pair and they both turned to see Callie in the red dress and heels while she was trying to finagle a large hoop earring through the hole.

"Shit maybe I am bi. Good luck with that tonight Blondie!" Cristina whistled as she grabbed her coat and left the apartment. Arizona stood speechless as she took in the sight before her. She grazed her eyes over every curve of Callie's body. The legs alone made her want to devour her right then. She knew she was gawking but couldn't seem to stop. All the blood rushed to her face as she finally met Callie's eyes with hers.

"You look beautiful Arizona." Callie whispered as she also felt the heat rise from her core. The blonde had on a pencil skirt which landed right above the knee, with a royal blue shirt that dipped at the chest revealing just the right amount of cleavage. It also made her eyes a much deeper shade of blue. She wore booties with a high heel and her legs seem to go on forever.

"Thank you Callie but you are one of the sexiest woman I have ever seen. I think I may have drooled." Arizona said blushing yet again. She crossed the room and gave Callie a quick peck on the cheek. Even with the slightest touch of her lips against Callie's skin she could feel herself shiver. "I think we better go before I don't want to leave this apartment." Callie laughed and took Arizonas hand which seemed to fit perfectly in hers. They headed out to the restaurant that Arizona had carefully chosen.

It was strange how easy and comfortable they were together already. The conversation never seemed to lag and neither felt nervous at any point in the night so far. The restaurant was gorgeous, it was a small Italian place Arizona had found near her apartment one of the first nights she moved to Seattle. She had been a regular since and the staff knew her well by now. Arizona had told her favorite waiter Antonio that she was bringing a date here tonight and she wanted it to be special. He was excited and more than happy to accommodate anything Arizona wanted.

"Ladies, please follow me. We have a private table setup for you in the back!" He said as he led Callie and Arizona to a secluded table toward the back of the restaurant. The table was perfectly decorated with a trio of lit candles as the centerpiece. No other tables were around as they were separated from the rest of the restaurant by a private wall.

"Oh my god Arizona how did you do this?" Callie's eyes were huge and she had a huge smile on her face.

"I have connections and I'm awesome!" She excitedly explained as she winked and pulled out the chair for Callie. She sat in her own chair as Antonio brought a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket stand and proceeded to pop it open. He filled both of the flutes and quietly left the table.

Arizon picked her glass up and held it close to Callie's raised glass.

"To all of the future hot hot sex we will be having!" Arizona said in a low husky voice. Callie looked shocked as a blush reddened her cheeks. "I'm joking Callie, to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and to hopefully a new beginning for both of us."

Callie clinked Arizonas glass and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were being a little forward there. You surprise me Arizona. Although I do hope that is in our near future, but I'm not a sex on the first date kinda girl."

"Damn. I was kind of hoping you were a little slutty." Arizona said with a wink.

"Well I didn't say I wasn't, just not on the first date." Callie flirted back. Now it was Arizonas cheeks that were flushed just thinking about the tanned body wrapped around her. Who made these rules on when sex is appropriate anyway!

They chatted easily through dinner and laughed when the owners kept coming out of the kitchen to steal glances at the couple. They didn't need to even order as the chefs had prepared the whole meal for them. Arizona felt overwhelmed with thankfulness with what her now friends were doing for her. They couldn't have been more gracious. The couple thanked the waiter and owners profusely as they finally headed for the door.

Callie linked her hand in Arizonas as they walked toward the car. They both felt the heat rise within them just from the simple contact. Arizona smiled as she glanced over to the Latina. She really was breathtaking and she couldn't wait until the end of date kiss, already knowing it would be perfect. Arizona opened Callie's door to the car and Callie slid in. As soon as Arizona was seated in the car they reached for each other's hand again. They held hands the whole way home in a comfortable silence.

As they approached Callie's apartment door, each were highly anticipating the goodbye kiss. As soon as Callie turned to look at the blonde she was immediately backed against the door. Arizona looked deeply into her eyes and Callie thought she would melt right then. They held each other's gaze for a minute as both women's orbs darkened with pure desire. Arizona gently pressed her body into Callie's, leaned in, and brushed her lips against the taller womans. Callie felt the heat of Arizonas body against her own and brought her hands up to Arizona face. She pulled her in and kissed her with more pressure as her need to be closer to this woman won out. She brushed her tongue over Arizonas bottom lip and felt the smaller woman's arms wrap around her neck. As Arizona now craved the closeness just as much as Callie, she parted her lips and Callie's tongue gently grazed over hers. They both moaned into each other's mouth and their tongues began roaming all over dueling for control. Callie felt her legs weaken as Arizona slowly pulled away. They put their foreheads together staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow! That was even better than I thought it would ever be." Arizona gasped out.

"You underestimate me Blondie. Wait until you see what else I can do." They both chuckled but felt the heat rise from their core. Arizona finally unhooked her arms from around Callie's neck as Callie removed her hands from Arizonas flushed cheeks. Arizona stepped back and was immediately sad at the loss of contact. She winked at Callie and headed for the elevator.

"If she looks back I know she's mine. Cmon look back, look back." Callie was thinking watching Arizonas tight ass walk away. Arizona turned just before she reached the elevator and was met with the widest grin she had ever seen. Callie raised an eyebrow and nodded as she disappeared into her apartment.

"What was that for?" Arizona wondered as she stepped onto the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

Shattered Chapter 5

***********Present Day******************

Arizona crawled along the hall as pain filled every part of her body. She knew she was in the hospital now...

************5 hours ago******************

She was running to the ER after being paged 911. As she burst through the doors she stopped short and quickly analyzed the chaotic scene before her. Blood. Screaming. Gun? Patients. Hostages? There was no way to react except to go numb, but as a doctor she should not be numb...and scared...Bailey! Bailey was yelling! She focused on the in charge doctor, and was determined to mirror her confidence.

"Arizona! Move! Move now!, Bailey screamed as Arizona snapped out of her trance. She ducked behind the nurses station where Kepner and Karev were hiding. Both had worried looks on their faces, yet were ready to protect the other patients at no cost to themselves. Bailey was tending to a severely bleeding nurse on the floor behind a hospital bed. She looked terrified.

"What-"

She was just cut off by Karev saying, "Robbins...just get down! We don't know, they just came in. Get down now!" Alex grabbed Arizona and pulled her to the floor. As Arizona glanced toward the Emergency Room entrance doors, her heart stopped as Callie was performing chest compressions on top of a patient racing in on a gurney. Two men dressed in black with ski masks over their faces pushed Callie and the man into the elevator, directed by Little Grey. Just then Arizona took in a sharp breath, as she noticed the long barreled guns each man was holding. As the two men tried to enter the elevator to guard their accomplice, Little Grey turned and held up a hand.

"Stay back now! Lexie screamed. "If you don't want your criminal friend to die, then let us do our shitty jobs!" Her eyes were wide with anger and fear.

One of the men stepped forward and shoved Lexi hard backward. He raised the gun and calmly stated. "One of us goes with him or you die now." He raised the gun and Lexi coward against the wall. Both men had their guns trained on the small doctor and out of the corner of her eye Callie saw her. She kept administering compressions praying Arizona would meet her gaze.

"Baby please look up." Callie said to herself as she held her breath when those crystal blue eyes finally met hers. One of the gunman turned his weapon on the Latina doctor, and Callie froze as she saw Arizona move.

Arizona let out a gasp as she automatically shot up to rush to her girlfriend. She was pulled down hard by her lab coat as Alex hissed out.

"Arizona NO! They will shoot you. They have already shot patients and our coworkers! Stay the fuck down!" He would not let go of her coat as she struggled to get away. April started sobbing pleading.

"Please Dr. Robbins. Please stay! I can't watch anyone else die today. STAY!" She begged as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sir, I need to get your friend here to an OR or he is going to bleed out in this elevator. If you are coming get in! Lexi keep bagging him." Callie screamed to try and divert the attention away from the nurses desk. She leaned over and hit the floor button. The man kept his gun trained on Callie as he stepped into the cage.

"Help the others lock down the ER!" He snapped to the masked man left outside of the elevator. The two women shared one last desperate look as the doors shut. Once Callie was out of view, Arizona slowly slid to the floor clutching her knees to her chest as tears finally slipped over the edge of panicked blue orbs.

"We need to contact the police now!" Karev said to himself mainly, as he un-clipped his cell from the top of his scrub pants. Arizona couldn't move as the thought of Callie being held at gunpoint made her stomach churn. She should have done something. Callie did, she drew the attention back to her so Arizona would be safe. Suddenly the blonde felt a presence above her.

"I don't think you're going to make that call. Now all of you get the fuck up and come out here with the others. Let's go now!" The masked man screamed as he grabbed April by the hair and dragged her from behind the desk. Karev stood with his hands in the air as he pressed send on the phone still in his hand, unnoticed by the brooding man. Arizona also stood shielded by Karev, as her whole body shook in fear. Baileys hand shot up to cover the sob about to escape her wide opened mouth.

"Throw the phone down and kick it away. Do the same with yours Blondie." He ordered as he pointed the gun to where they should discard the phones. He still had a firm hold on Aprils hair as he held her next to his side. She was sobbing as her face contorted in pain.

Arizona and Alex both did as told, while she gave Dr. Kepner a reassuring look trying to calm the distraught woman. Alex prayed his call to 911 had gone through.

Bailey watched as her coworkers were guided to a wall to stand with the other hostages. She had her hands pressed to the bleeding nurses chest, who was now unconscious. Bailey jumped as another gunshot went off in an area of the ER she couldn't see. She felt for a pulse on the nurse and realized she was gone. She didn't even know how long she had been dead. Bailey crawled further back into the pit area and hid behind a partition. She needed to get to a phone although she was certain the police had already been called.

Arizona stood against the wall as tears streamed down her face. Callie was with a psycho in an OR somewhere with a gun pointed at her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She let out a whimper as the masked man came back over to them.

"You, come with me now." The masked man said to Arizona and grabbed her arm. She resisted at first but when he pointed the gun at an orderly she stopped. "I have no problem shooting him if you don't listen." He yelled.

"Please, please no. Why are you doing this?" Arizona pleaded through sobs. Alex was doing everything he could to stop himself from tackling the gunman. The orderly who had the gun pointed at him spoke.

"Please sir, I have children." He said with his hands in the air.

"I did too." Was all the man said before he shot the orderly in the chest. Arizona screamed as the masked man dragged her away. Two other men came to stand guard over the other hostages. Kepner had her hands over her ears while Alex checked for a pulse on the shot man.

"Leave him." The new terrorist boomed and pointed his gun at Alex.

"Okay, okay!" Alex said as he moved away from the obvious dead man. "Where is he taking her?" Alex questioned fearfully wondering why they had chosen only Arizona.

"You don't need to know where Dr. Robbins is going but if I were you, I would pray." The man with mask said with a smile in his voice.

At the sound of Arizona's name Alex's blood ran cold. They knew her, they were there for her. But why? He had to get to Dr. Torres.


	6. Chapter 6

Shattered Chapter 6

**************Two Years Ago************

Callie smiled thinking about the last two weeks. She couldn't help it lately, she felt like her life had done a complete 180 degree turn. Well it had actually. Just a month ago she was consumed by insecurities and feeling depressed about the breakup, and then return of her ex. She still needed to find out why Erica was still working at the hospital. She made a mental note to have a conversation with the Chief about that. Now, now she felt elated and like she was floating all of the time. And she didn't float. She never really did the whole elated because of another person thing either. She was usually guarded and cautious when it came to her heart. She didn't let go or lose control of her emotions easily, but this woman was different. Arizona, in only one month had flipped her world on its axis. She leaned on her patients chart and rested her head on her hand lost in thought.

After their first date they both had been swamped at work. They had barely seen each other, but made sure to text and call when they could. Callie chuckled as she thought how Arizona had called a fifteen minute lunch in the hospital cafeteria their "second date". That was six days ago...

...6 days ago...

Callie had just finished an eight hour surgery and was exhausted. She was heading up the stairs to the attendings lounge when a petite, perky blonde was bouncing down them. Arizona had a huge dimpled smile on her face as she stepped into Callie's path and pulled her in for a kiss. Callie smiled into the simple kiss as she stood on her toes to reach more of the blonde who was on a higher step. As they pulled back Arizona kept her hands on Callie's lab coat collar and whispered.

"Meet me for lunch today in the cafe?" She leaned down and gave those full lips a quick peck.

"Of course, I need to sleep for awhile now though. I'll text you in a couple hours?" She went to step around the smaller woman who again pulled her in for a longer, deeper kiss. Callie's legs weakened a little and she balanced herself on the rail, as Arizona winked and bounced her way down the rest of the stairs.

Three hours later they were finally able to get away for a quick lunch. They met in the cafe and sat at a table in a corner for some privacy. Arizona chomped on a carrot as Callie opened a yogurt.

"So, date number two." Arizona stated with a smirk as she picked at more of her salad. Callie raised an eyebrow with a curious look.

"You consider lunch in the cafe at work a second date? Really?" She laughed and spooned the yogurt into her mouth.

"I do, yes. It's a meal and it's just the two of us, so yes, second date." Arizona took another carrot and dipped it into the brunettes yogurt. She looked into Callie's burrowed frow and laughed. "What? You don't share food?"

"You are way to perky and bubbly." Callie joked as butterflies swarmed in her stomach. She couldn't believe how she felt around this gorgeous woman. Her heart did a flip as Arizona put her hand on the Latinas thigh and lightly squeezed. Arizonas pager beeped and she frowned as she looked at the black box on her hip.

"I have to run but this was an awesome second date. Thanks." She said as she got up to go. Callie grabbed the blondes wrist to stop her.

"This wasn't a date Arizona, I can do much better than this for you. I will do much-" she was cut off by Arizona pressing her lips to hers. Callie closed her eyes and leaned into those perfect pink lips.

Arizona brought her lips to Callie's ear and in a low sexy voice said, "Callie this is date number two because you and I know what happens on date number three. Ok?" She brushed her lips on Callie's neck directly below her earlobe and walked toward the door. She looked back as she heard Callie mumble.

"Two, definitely date number two." She said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

...6 days later...

"You look creepy. What's wrong with you?" Bailey huffed as she broke Callie out of her daydream. "Well, are you gonna speak?" Bailey demanded as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What-sorry, nothing? Did you need something Miranda?" Callie questioned as she flipped open the chart and blankly looked at her patients stats.

"Yes I need something, do you think I'd be standing here calling your name five times if I didn't? I need a consult on-" Bailey stopped short as a huge smile appeared on the Ortho doctors face. She turned to see what had distracted her colleague, and rolled her eyes at the sight of Dr Robbins wheeling off the elevator.

"That woman is going to end up on your OR table if she continues to glide around here. Hey wipe that dumb smirk off your face and look at my patients chart please!" Bailey slapped the chart into Dr Torres gut. Callie let out an oomph and flipped the chart open. Arizona wheeled to a stop in front of both women and said an overly cheerful "Hi!"

"Dr Robbins, you're going to kill yourself or someone else on those one day. Perky idiot." Miranda mumbled as she turned back to Dr Torres who was staring at the blonde doctor. "What is going on with you Torres?" Bailey asked clearly annoyed.

"Dr Torres, I was wondering what you were doing after your shift tonight?", Arizona inquired ignoring the small tyrant. She gave Callie a mischievous grin which did not go unnoticed by Bailey, who was looking at one doctor then the other. Bailey crossed her arms over her chest as Callie answered.

"Well Dr. Robbins, I was hoping to have a quiet evening at home, with Dr. Yang pulling her disappearing act for the last couple of nights. She said she wouldn't be home tonight either." She arched an eyebrow and bit on the pen cap she was holding trying to be as sexy as possible. It was working.

"What the hell is happening? Are you two, Oh you are not flirting right in front of me while I'm trying to get a professional opinion here?" Bailey threw her arms in the air. "Give me that chart." She said as she grabbed the chart from Callie's hand. "Come see me when your done with whatever this is!" She turned and nodded to the blonde. "Dr Robbins." As Bailey walked away both Callie and Arizona blushed when Miranda yelled without turning back, "Say yes Wheelys, she wants you to spend the night!"

Callie stared at Arizona wide eyed as she stuttered, "I didn't..I wasn't implying..I mean I wanted you-" she was cut off by Arizona gently touching her cheek.

"Yes Callie. Yes, but I do expect dinner first. Is eight ok with you? I know your off at five." The blonde asked as she wheeled backward toward the elevator.

Callie laughed and mouthed perfect, as she thought Arizona would end up hurt on those things one day. She turned for the stairs in search of Bailey for her damn consult.

Callie had been calmly cooking for the last two hours. Cooking had always been very cathartic for her. It relieved stress and took her mind off difficult surgeries on numerous occasions. Now it was settling her nerves as she thought about how this night would go. There was no doubt that she wanted the attractive blonde in her bed tonight, preferably naked and glistening with sweat, but she didn't want to seem too forward or desperate. Although Arizona had given many signs that she also wanted this as badly as Callie did. That thought made the brunette shiver as goosebumps appeared on her arms.

She had set the table and had bought flowers to give to Arizona. There were candles lit throughout the apartment and some not lit yet in the bedroom. Everything was perfect as she put the finishing touches on dinner. As she slipped the meal into the oven she headed over to Marks apartment to grab a bottle of wine.

"Hey." Mark said as he opened the door and Callie slid past him. She went directly over to his wine cooler and grabbed a bottle of Pinot Grigio.

"Do you think this one will be ok?" She asked now feeling some nerves grow. Mark walked to another counter and pulled a bottle of tequila out from a cabinet. He poured two shots and walked over to Callie.

"Yes it's perfect, take a bottle of red too." He handed her the shot, which she downed right away and then grabbed his. She threw that one back as well and took a deep breath. "Wow, you are nervous. What happened to confident, I'm a sexy badass surgeon Callie? I have never seen you this rattled over sex!" He smirked and hit her in the arm.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel like just sex, it feels different. I can't explain it. I mean I want it, I want her. Oh God I want her but it doesn't feel casual. It feels right and I just want to make sure I'm not the only one feeling it." She glanced up at Mark hoping he understood.

"You sound like a person on the verge of falling-"

"NO! Don't say it Mark. It's way too soon and after Erica." She suddenly stopped at the thought of her ex and doubts started to seep in.

"Blondie is not Erica, Cal. She's nice and sweet and is totally into you. She went to bat for you against that bitch when she barely knew you. You're fine. Go before you burn dinner." He said as he handed her the bottle of red wine.

"Oh shit!" Callie grabbed the bottle and raced across the hall.

She had just poured two glasses of the Pinot when she heard a light knock at the door. She grabbed the flowers and headed for the door. She took one last steadying breath and reached for the handle. Arizona looked amazing. She had on a pair of dark tight fitting jeans, a cream colored cashmere sweater that fell off the shoulder just enough on one side. Her belt had a large antique looking buckle and her brown leather boots were knee high and had a four inch heel. She held a box of doughnuts from a renowned bakery here in Seattle which Callie thought was adorable.

Arizona caught her eyeing the box and stated, "I'm a sucker for doughnuts, I hope you are too!"

"I'm a sucker for the girl holding the doughnuts." Callie said and blushed at her nerdy remark. Arizona stepped forward and kissed the brunette on her red cheek.

"Good because I'm also a sucker for a girl with flowers. Can I come in now?" She laughed as Callie stepped aside. When Arizona entered the apartment she held her free hand to her chest. "Callie this looks amazingly romantic. It also smells delicious. You're too much. This is perfect. I love it." She genuinely felt her heart melt as she looked around at what the Latina had done for her. She knew she felt too much too soon for this girl, but decided to push that thought away.

Callie handed Arizona her glass of wine and raised hers. She gave Arizona a wink as she said, "To your original toast!" Arizona coughed her wine down as she realized what Callie had meant. She looked into Callie's eyes and saw them darken before her. The brunette took Arizona's wine glass and placed both on the counter. Callie quickly stepped into the blondes body and grabbed Arizonas lips with her own. She felt Arizona put her hand around Callie's hair and pull her in even closer as their lips crushed together. Callie slid both hands down to the petite womans waist and threaded her thumbs through the belt loops on her jeans.

Arizona could feel the perfect breasts brush against her own and moaned into Callie's mouth. At that, Callie swiped her tongue along Arizonas bottom lip searching for access. Arizona opened her mouth and Callie gently caressed Arizonas tongue with her own, as the blonde deepened the kiss. As they both dueled for control, Arizona put both her hands on Callie's shoulders and pressed back.

Callie slowly pulled her tongue and lips away from the blonde, resting her head on the smaller womans forehead. They both kept their eyes closed, and just reveled in the feeling of lust and pleasure.

"There's dinner and doughnuts." Callie said not moving and not really caring about either. Arizona locked her hands around Callie's neck and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"We are not letting whatever smells that amazing go to waste, okay?" Hating herself for even saying it. They pulled apart and grinned at each other. They had all night. They had alllllll night.

They sat at the table and chatted as they enjoyed the delicious chicken marsala Callie had prepared. Arizona had never tasted anything so good, not even in a restaurant. Callie was an extraordinary cook. Just another reason she felt herself falling over the edge for this woman. Too soon for those thoughts!

"I'll clean up and we can have some more wine, okay?" Callie stood and started clearing dishes.

"I'll help, it's the least-" Arizona started to say as she also stood.

"No please, pour some wine and relax. I'll be right over." She glanced at the blonde who had a stern look on her face. "Please Arizona, I want you to just relax. I'll be done in here in a second." Arizona shrugged and took the bottle of leftover wine and both glasses to the living room table. She filled them and took hers as she walked around the large room. She looked at some of the pictures on the mantle of the fireplace and smiled. There was a young Callie with what was obviously her parents and sister. The three women in the picture were all stunning. Her mother had definitely carried the dominant gene. Arizona could tell that Callie was a daddy's girl. He had both arms around her and she had wrapped an arm around his leg. Adorable little Callie.

She moved farther into the room and glanced up at several diplomas that hung on the wall. Although she was also a doctor, she couldn't help but feel proud at everything Callie had accomplished in her young life. She glanced at the name and it fell from her lips.

"Calliope?" She turned as the brunette walked toward her with her own wine. Callie stopped in front of the frame and frowned.

"I didn't mean for you to see that. I'm not really a fan of my full name. It was a reason for many schoolyard fights when I was young. Not great memories there. So anyway I go by Callie." She glanced at Arizona and was surprised to see her staring intently back at her. "What?" she half laughed.

"I think it's beautiful, I think you're beautiful. I think it fits you perfectly. I love it actually." She said as she reached up and caressed Callie's cheek. Callie closed her eyes at the contact and wondered how this woman could be so silly one moment, and so unnervingly sincere the next. "The middle name I could do without. Iphigenia? What were your parents trying to do to you!" Arizona shrieked as Callie jabbed her in the ribs. Arizona ran around the couch as Callie mock chased her. They stopped in the middle of the room and placed the wine glasses on the table. Callie walked over to the stereo and put on her iPod, which she had already set up with songs she thought would create a romantic mood.

Arizona watched as Callie dimmed the lights and crossed the room toward her. She was majestic in the flickering light of the glowing candles. Her heart caught in her throat as Callie turned the blonde to face away from her. She slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and buried her head in the crook of Arizona's neck. She inhaled the scent of lavender shampoo and a light perfume. She felt a little dizzy as Arizona lifted her arms and linked them behind the Latinas head, lifting her sweater a bit in the process. Callie felt the warmth of exposed skin on the blondes waist. She felt her cheeks flush and her heart started to beat faster. They swayed to the music, both with closed eyes, for two songs.

As the next song started, Arizona turned in Callie's arms and stared into her eyes. They both watched as each other's pupils darkened with lust. Arizona could hardly swallow as the heat built from her core. She wanted this woman more than she had ever wanted anyone. She put her hands on Callie's cheeks and could barely whisper.

"Calliope..", was all she got out before she was being backed onto the couch while full lips slammed into her own. She moaned as she felt Callie's tongue enter her mouth and collide with her own. The urgency of the kiss left her weak as she roamed her hands under the back of Callie's shirt. The feel of the warm skin made her hips buck up looking for more friction. Callie kissed her way to Arizona's neck as she gently sucked on the pressure point directly below the blondes ear, eliciting the best sounding whimper she had ever heard. Arizona grazed her hands up the sides of Callie's body lightly brushing the sides of her bra laden breasts. Callie moaned as she placed kisses along Arizona's collarbone and grinded her hips down on the smaller woman's.

"Arizona I need you. Now. Please." Callie gasped as the blonde sucked on her neck. "Bedroom?" She pleaded as she felt Arizona pull her into another deep unrelenting kiss.

"Yes." She said into Callie's open mouth. They stood never breaking contact as Callie backed the blonde toward the bedroom door. They slammed through it as they started stripping each other of their clothes. Suddenly Callie slowed and stopped. She wanted to take her time and relish every aspect of the new Arizona she was about to see.

Arizona was slightly confused at the abrupt loss of contact but once she looked into Callie's eyes, she understood. And it was then that she knew she loved this woman in front of her. She didn't care if it was fast. She didn't even feel scared. She felt okay. She felt more than okay, she felt home. She slowly began to lift her sweater over her head without breaking eye contact with the brunette. She removed her boots and monkey socks. Callie lifted an eyebrow at this. Arizona smirked. The blonde then slowly began to remove her belt and unfasten her jeans.

Callie couldn't stay away any longer and moved forward. She pushed Arizonas hands away from her jeans gently, and took up where the blonde left off. She looked deeply into Arizonas perfect ocean blue eyes. She watched them glisten as she slowly lowered her jeans down milky white toned legs. Arizona stepped out of them and was left in her blue laced bra and matching panties. Callie stepped back and finally broke eye contact, as she held Arizonas hands in hers, and grazed her look down the beautiful body. Everything about the blonde was perfect. Her toned flat stomach and the curves of her hips made Callie's head spin.

Arizona pulled the brunette in for a soft kiss as she also lifted the offending shirt over the taller woman's head. She began sucking on Callie's neck and shoulders, as she undid the zipper on Callie's pants. She slid them down with her foot as Callie stepped out of her heels and let the pants drop to the floor. She then reached around the tanned back and unclasped the black bra. She looked directly into Callie's eyes as she pulled the straps down the strong arms revealing the soft perfectly round breasts. She never took her eyes away as she put both hands at the top of Callie's chest and gently grazed them down over the warm flesh. Callie moaned and closed her eyes as the blondes hands rested over her erect nipples. Arizona held her hands over the large breasts as she gently rubbed and squeezed, enjoying the whimpers coming from the Latina. She finally looked down and held her breath at the beautiful body she was now caressing.

Callie turned Arizona around and quickly undid Arizonas bra and guided the straps down her arms as the garment fell away. She slipped her fingers underneath the top of the blue lace panties and slid them over the curve of Arizonas perfectly tight ass, as she tenderly bit into the blondes shoulder. Arizona bent her head giving Callie more exposed skin to explore with her mouth. Callie licked the length of Arizonas neck while softly dragging her hands up and down her silky soft sides. She kissed the back of her neck as Arizona slowly turned around and stepped out of her panties.

Arizona let her hands rest on Callie's hips before gently sliding the black panties down her toned tanned legs. As soon as Callie stepped out of them, Arizona turned them both and backed Callie toward the bed. When the back of Callie's thighs hit the bed, Arizona slowly lowered her down until her body was flush against Callie's. They both groaned at the feel of skin on skin, breasts grazing breasts. Arizona positioned herself between Callie's thighs and looked at the dark brown eyes staring back up at her.

"You are so beautiful Calliope. Really, you are amazingly gorgeous." She leaned down and kissed Callie as passionately as she had ever imagined kissing anyone. Callie arched her back into Arizona and ran her fingers through the the soft blonde locks keeping her as close as possible.

As they parted to breathe Callie gingerly turned them over so she was now on top of the blonde. As the soft blonde locks spread underneath Arizona on the pillow, Callie ran her hand along Arizonas face. Arizona closed her eyes and shivered underneath the hot tanned body.

"I don't want to freak you out Arizona, but I have never felt so intimate with anyone as I do right now. You feel so good and I haven't even touched you yet." She kissed Arizonas neck and chest, and ran her tongue along the blondes collarbone.

"I feel it too Calliope. Please make love to me. I can't wait to feel you inside me." With those words Callie sucked the pink lips into her mouth and slid her hand between their bodies where Arizona needed her most. She was met with wet heat and she rubbed the smaller woman's folds until her hand was soaked. She easily slid two fingers inside as Arizona moaned into her mouth. Callie softly thrust in and out of Arizona as she took a soft breast into her mouth. She picked up the pace as Arizona locked her hands into the raven hair above her pulling her into her chest. Callie took the hard nipple between her teeth and lightly bit down as she then ran her tongue over the tip.

Arizona felt every nerve in her body scream at the pleasure Callie was creating as her core overtook her. She was so close to release but wanted their first time to be together. She took Callie by surprise as she flipped them once again.

Callie was a little taken back by the strength of the petite woman that was now on top of her. Arizona took both of Callie's hands and pinned them above the brunettes head with one hand. She positioned herself so she was straddling Callie's left thigh but her center was directly above Callie's core. She looked down into the Latinas dark eyes and saw a pleading lust. She lowered herself onto Callie as she kissed her deeply. The wetness between their bodies sent shivers through both of them and when Arizonas clit brushed against Callie's, both women moaned into each other's mouths. Arizona began moving her hips up and down as Callie matched the rhythm. Every thrust sent waves of pleasure through them, and Arizona finally broke the kiss to lay her head in the nook of Callie's neck. She released Callie's hands, and they went directly to her ass pulling her in harder for every gyration. Arizona sucked on Callie's earlobe and whispered softly.

"I'm cl- close Calliope! Are are you?" She propped herself up on her hands to have a better angle thrusting into the brunette. Her chest was inches away from Callie's face as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Arizona, look at me." Callie said urgently. When Arizona looked down into her eyes all she saw was love and desire. Callie scratched her nails lightly over the blondes back as both of them fell over the edge.

"Oh God Calliope, ohhhhhh, mmmmh." She never took her eyes away from Callie's as the brunette screamed her name. It was the most intense orgasm either had ever had.

"God Arizona I can't feel my legs." Arizona was still gently thrusting down on Callie's hips. They were both breathing hard and Callie was holding on for dear life. As Callie felt the heat rising in her stomach again she bucked her hips in rhythm with Arizona as the pace quickened. This time they both closed their eyes tight as white light exploded behind eyelids. The second orgasm was more intense than the first as they both screamed out inaudible sounds. It felt like the convulsions slashing through their bodies lasted for hours. Arizona crashed down on Callie as the aftershocks still quaked through both of them. One setting the others body off. Callie wrapped her arms around the damp body and wiped the sweaty hair from Arizonas face. She could feel their bodies sliding together as sweat pooled between them.

"Hey, are you ok pretty lady?" Callie asked as Arizona slid off her body to the right side. Arizona wrapped a leg and arm around Callie's body and rested her head on the brunettes chest.

"I have literally never felt this good before. You are amazing!" She laughed as she drew circles on Callie's stomach with her fingers. She didn't want Callie to see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She felt so at peace and satisfied.

Callie felt a drop of wetness on her chest and knew that Arizona was crying. She had no doubt it was an emotion of happiness so she didn't say anything. She held the blonde as tight as she dared and kissed the top of her head. They drifted off to sleep, only to awaken a few hours later.

Without a word, they made love several more times that night until each was totally spent. As the sun started to peek through the windows Callie wrapped Arizona in her arms, her front against the blondes back. She felt the steady rise and fall of Arizonas chest and assumed she was asleep.

"I knew when you looked back you would be mine. I also knew then I loved you." Callie whispered into the soft golden locks.

Arizona smiled as she now knew what that look had meant outside of Callie's apartment on their first date. She loved her too.


	7. Chapter 7

Shattered Chapter 7

Arizona lay propped up on her elbow, her head resting in her hand as she watched Callie sleep. She looked so peaceful, even when she touched her nose clearly dreaming about something.

She had been with women. Maybe too many, but she never really connected with any of them. She had one longtime girlfriend but that was eons ago. They were young and in love, but once real life started they quickly grew apart. Arizona was motivated and wasn't letting anything get in the way of her career. Joanne was not motivated and wanted to travel the world. They said their goodbyes and never looked back.

The other women were just fillers on lonely nights in between studying or internships. Her career had always been number one. Callie was different. She made Arizona feel like her career could be second in her life. She felt like this woman should be the most important thing to her. Again she knew it was fast but Callie had said she loved her last night, even if she wasn't meant to hear it.

"Hey beautiful, you look intense. What's wrong?" Callie yawned and stretched as she pulled Arizona on top of her. Arizona giggled and kissed Callie's forehead.

"Not one thing is wrong. Last night was one of the best nights of my life, which makes this morning one of the best too because I am still with you." She said as she snuggled into Callie's warm body. Callie smiled and kissed the top of the blondes head.

"Arizona, last night was mind blowing. Honestly I didn't know my body could feel like that. You are amazing and beautiful and sexy and hot hot hot." Callie sighed as she remembered the middle of the night lovemaking. Waking up to Arizona between her legs doing the most incredible things with her tongue. She shivered.

"Whoa, are YOU ok?" She chuckled into the brunettes chest.

"Yes and no. Totally satisfied but absolutely ravenous. We do have a box of doughnuts out there. Want some coffee and sweets?" Callie said as she stood and reached for her robe. Arizona watched the tanned skin glow as Callie got out of bed. She wanted to do more things to that body all morning. As her stomach rumbled, she knew she had better eat for energy!

"Callie do you have something I can throw on for breakfast before I shower?" Arizona asked wrapping the bed sheet around her.

"Who said you're going anywhere? We both have the day off, and I can't imagine you have anything more important to do than me." She said with an arched eyebrow.

"Nope, but I do need clothes in case your roommate comes home. Unless we are having naked breakfast in bed?" Arizona said with a little too much hope in her voice.

Callie thought for a minute but, decided she wanted to have Arizona with her while she made coffee. She reached for an old t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She walked over to the blonde and stripped away the sheet leaving Arizona completely exposed. She helped her into the shorts and pulled the shirt over the blondes head.

"I like you in my clothes, they suit you." She said as she walked out of the room. Arizona pulled the shirt up to her nose and breathed in heavily.

"I like me in your clothes too Calliope." She said to no one as she followed the brunette into the kitchen. Before she got there she heard Callie yell.

"Cristina! What the hell?" Arizona rounded the corner to see Yang sitting a the breakfast bar surrounded in crumbs, with powder all over her face. Arizona let out a laugh at the scene.

"Oh hey Blondie, I take it you brought the sweets! Thanks!" She raised another doughnut to her mouth as Callie slapped it away. It bounced to the floor in a powdery puff. "I'm still eating that." Cristina said as she bent down to pick up the sweet treat.

"You're gross. How are you a surgeon when you are one of the messiest people I have ever met?" Callie stated annoyed, as she put the coffee on. Arizona came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She hugged her tightly and Callie immediately relaxed.

"You owe us doughnuts at work tomorrow morning Yang. Got it?" Arizona said burying her head in the Latinas hair, inhaling deeply.

"Ya ya! Ok lesbian land, I'm going to bed, don't be too loud if you're going to be scissoring or something." Cristina warned as she rolled her eyes and turned away. Callie picked up a left over half doughnut and chucked it across the room hitting Cristina square in the back of the head.

"Hmm, I'm eating that too," Yang shrugged as she picked it up off the floor and retreated into her bedroom.

"Gross!" Both women said in unison and laughed.

Arizona and Callie showered together for a lot longer than necessary and were exhausted when they got out. They both fell on the bed and turned into each other.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that shower alone now." Callie said as she tucked a wet strand of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear.

"We still have my place to cristen, don't forget." She said as she took Callie's hand and kissed the inside of her palm.

They got ready and decided to spend the day outside of the apartment since Cristina was in a mood. It was sunny and mild for a change, so they grabbed a blanket and went to the park for a long walk. Hand in hand, they spent an hour just taking in the Seattle landscape and roaming the expansive park. They chatted about hospital gossip and stole kisses as they passed by a small pond. Here they laid the blanket on the plush grass and sat down. Arizona had her head on Callie's shoulder as they watched a mother and daughter feed swans in the pond. They laughed as the little girl screeched ever time the bird swam near her for the bread. Arizona laid back and closed her eyes as the warmth of the sun washed over her face. Callie rested her head on the blondes stomach and watched the clouds slowly glide by in the blue sky.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in so long. It feels so nice out here with you." Callie sighed and intertwined her fingers with Arizona's.

"Mmm, I know." Arizona replied running her other hand continuously through Callie's silky hair. They laid in silence for what seemed like hours as they drifted in and out of a light sleep. They both needed to catch up on some needed rest after their escapades last night and early this morning. Their peace and quiet was interrupted by a very unwelcomed voice. Callie blocked the sun with her hand and squinted at the woman above her.

"Well isn't this cute. You look like two teenagers playing hooky instead of the professional surgeons you're supposed to be." Erica spewed as she looked down at them with hate in her eyes. "Seriously get up Callie. You look ridiculous!"

Arizona sat up quickly and was about to stand when she felt a hand grasp her arm. She turned and saw Callie's pleading eyes. She sat back down and stayed silent for the time being.

"What are you doing here Erica, and more importantly when are you going back to Cleveland?" Callie dead panned taking hold of Arizona's hand to gave it a tight squeeze.

"Funny you should ask, and really stop with the touchy-feely bullshit. You don't do heartfelt emotions Callie. Stop already." Erica spat as she rolled her eyes.

Arizona went to jump up again, but this time Callie beat her to it. She stood in between the two blondes and turned to face her ex. She poked Erica in the chest and looked at her sternly.

"You don't get to make judgements on me anymore. You don't get to tell me who I am, and what I do or don't do Erica. You walked away. You left. You never had the decency to even call, or return my many many calls? And now you come back and you're not leaving and...Actually when are you leaving Erica?" Callie's voice was almost at a shriek now.

"I'm not Callie, the Chief has asked me to stay on for a temporary contract of six months to mentor Dr. Yang. I was hoping you and I could talk about our past and maybe reconcile. I miss you Callie." Erica said with a glance at the other blonde who was obviously seething.

Arizona was anxiously awaiting Callie's reaction, but nothing was coming from the brunette, who only hours ago was wrapped around her body. Callie simply stood staring at her ex, astounded. When she finally spoke Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Erica, you just told me a month ago how you weren't that into me, and didn't even care to say goodbye or explain why you were leaving! You never even gave me a chance to try and fix us. I loved you and now you want me back?" Callie said as her voice cracked with emotion.

Hearing Callie say she loved Erica felt like a punch to her gut. Arizona had a lump in her throat. She quickly turned and walked away before Erica could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. She didn't even know why she was reacting with such rage and jealousy. It wasn't like her and Calliope...Calliope, she was the one Callie let call her that. It's not like they were exclusive or had even been together that long. She had no right to feel this way, yet her heart literally hurt as she quickened her pace back to Callie's apartment to get her bag so she could leave.

Callie hadn't even noticed Arizona leave. She was still stunned at how her ex could even think she would forget how disrespectful and brutally mean she had been to her. Callie had found a loving, caring, smart and incredibly sexy woman. She actually wanted to thank Erica for letting her go, so she could find Arizona.

"Because of the heartache you put me through, I have found someone who I think I could spend the rest of my life with. So no Erica. You have no chance with me now or ever. Stay away from me and Arizona. Get out of my life! I no longer care how you feel or what you think!" Callie screamed at the icy blonde as Erica just laughed back at her.

"Wow Cal, way to show your new girl toy you don't care what I think. It kinda sounds like you do, a lot." Erica said as she pointed to the other blonde halfway across the park now. Callie turned and saw Arizona's back walking away. She started to run after her as she heard Erica yelling. "You will never be happy Callie! I'll make sure of it."

Callie caught up to Arizona just as she was about to enter Callie's apartment building.

"Arizona! Arizona! Stop please!" Callie reached out and grabbed Arizona's arm. When she turned Callie's heart sunk to her feet. The crystal blue eyes were filled with hurt and brimming over with tears.

"Don't Calliope." Arizona said as she refused to look at the brunette.

At the sound of her full name she knew her heart had broken into pieces. She had let her emotions get the better of her with Erica. Not because she wanted her back, but because she wanted her gone. She knew it didn't look that way but it was because of Arizona that she had snapped. After one month she was totally in love with this woman and it scared her that Erica was a threat to destroy that. She was mad she had ever even considered herself to actually love Erica. She realized her mistake in saying she had loved Erica in front of Arizona now. She also knew it hadn't been love, love is what she was feeling now and it didn't compare.

"Arizona please, please let me explain. That was not what it looked like!" Callie reached out to wipe a tear running down Arizona's cheek but the blonde stepped back and turned away.

"Callie, it's fine. I'm fine. I understand. It hasn't been that long since you two broke up. You never got closure. You obviously love her and we moved way too-" she was cut off by strong hands turning her and pulling her head in for a passionate, almost desperate kiss. As soon as Callie's hands were on her skin and the brunettes mouth made contact with hers, she felt everything they had done and experienced emotionally last night slam back into her.

Arizona threw her arms around Callie's neck and pulled her as hard against her body as she could. She returned the kiss with fury and felt Callie's legs weaken beneath her. She pulled back and looked into the terrified dark brown eyes. She held Callie's face in her hands and simply nodded. The tanned beauty understood immediately and led Arizona into the apartment building with urgency.

What they failed to see, was the red face staring at them with intense, but cold eyes. Erica stood across the street from them, blood boiling. She wasn't backing down or going away. She may not get Callie back, but the blonde wouldn't have her either.

They waited for the elevator holding hands and when the doors opened Arizona slammed Callie against the back wall and crushed her lips into the awaiting women's. She needed Callie to know how much she truly wanted her, in every way possible. What she didn't know, but soon would, was that Callie felt the exact same way. Hands roamed under shirts and through hair as still they couldn't get enough of each other.

Cristina was reading a medical journal while sipping tea when the apartment door burst open and was kicked shut. Two forms morphed into one, started moving toward the back bedrooms. Clothes were coming off and being thrown in different directions. Moans and giggles were escaping mouths in between deep kisses.

"What the hell?" Cristina said as a shirt landed next to her on the couch. She stared wide eyed as the pair began ripping each other's pants off, while still not separating their mouths. "My eyes! My eyes!" She screamed as she covered them with her hands.

They finally made it to the bedroom and the door was slammed shut. Cristina peeked through her hands, opened one eye and then the other. She removed her hands completely when she realized she was finally alone again.

"Damn, Blondie is feisty! You go Callie! Keep up with that one!" She yelled toward the shut door.

In the bedroom the mood was nothing like last night. It was pure animalistic, I need you now, fuck me now, sex. Arizona was sitting upright straddling Callie who was in the same position. Callie had one arm tightly wrapped around Arizona's back and the other hand deep inside her core. She was thrusting in and out of the blonde with two fingers as her head was held against Arizona's beating heart. Arizona had one arm wrapped around Callie's shoulders and the other hand thrusting into Callie's wetness. They were riding each other's hands while moaning and saying each other's name over and over. They were both glistening in sweat, as Callie used her thumb to stimulate Arizona's clit. She could feel tightly clenching walls around her still thrusting fingers. Arizona moaned loudly as she mirrored Callie's action. Callie knew they were both close, and as Arizona threw her head back, Callie held on as their orgasms ripped through each of them. They were whimpering and convulsing as their bodies came down from the high they had been riding. They slowed down the penetration as aftershocks rocked both of them. They pulled out of each other at the same time each moaning at the loss. They stayed upright and held each other, running hands up and down each other's backs for a long time. Arizona kissed the top of Callie's head and let her lips rest there. When they finally leaned back and looked at each other, they both had tears building behind blue and brown eyes.

"Calliope. I lo-" Callie put a finger to the bruised swollen lips.

"I know Arizona. I know. I do too." She pulled the smaller woman down on top of her and held her to her chest. Arizona snaked her hands through raven locks and rested them on each side of Callie's head. She listened to the only heartbeat that would ever matter to her again as she drifted off to sleep. Callie promised she would never do another thing to hurt the woman in her arms. She smiled as she also succumbed to much needed sleep.

They woke up in the same position they had drifted off in and immediately held each other closer again. Arizona lifted her head off Callie's chest and met the most beautiful chocolate eyes staring back at her. She leaned in and gently kissed full lips. She lingered there feeling the warmth radiating off Callie's body.

"I will never hurt you again, I promise." Callie said as she threaded her hands through silky blonde hair.

"I know, Callie. We are fine. We are going to be fine. Um can I tell you something?" Arizona shifted off Callie and snuggled into her side.

"Sure baby." Callie turned to face Arizona.

"I heard you last night. After we had made love the last time. You said some things. I need to know if you meant them. I have to ask?" Arizona said as she brushed her hand across Callie's cheek.

Callie put her hand over Arizona's and closed her eyes. She knew Arizona had heard. She had felt her heart beat get faster as she held her. She saw her cheeks rise when she had smiled, and it didn't freak her out. She knew Arizona had heard and Callie wasn't scared. It actually didn't scare her at all.

"Arizona, I know you heard me." Arizona sat up and looked down at Callie shocked.

"Why didn't you say something?" Arizona asked incredulously.

"Because you didn't Arizona. You smiled but you didn't say anything. Your hear beat sped up but you didn't say anything. So I let it go. I didn't want to push you."

"You stopped me from saying it a couple hours ago! Why?" Arizona squealed as she hit Callie with a pillow.

"Like I said, I already know." Callie smirked.

"Well fine you know, but you also said I was yours. Do you mean that? Am I yours? Are we together?" Arizona asked as she leaned her head and narrowed her eyes waiting for the answer.

"Well we could do the whole dating thing and pretend we're not exclusive. We could wait for an appropriate amount of time, whatever that is, to become a couple if you want. I, on the other hand meant what I said. I already know your mine, and I know that I am in love with you. Arizona, I already love you and you already know that. You also love me and I already know that. So?" Callie pulled Arizona back down to face her.

"Ok then. Together, that is super. So now that you are mine, if Erica does anything else to hurt you, or try to come between us, I won't be sitting silent again. I love you Calliope and I protect the things I love." Arizona stated and Callie's heart did a flip in her chest.

"Make love to me Arizona, show me how much you love me. Please?" Callie looked as raw and honest as she ever had. Arizona melted as she kissed her way down Callie's body paying attention to every inch of skin. She kissed the inside of Callie's thighs and made her way to the Latinas mound. She slowly let her tongue glide over the wet folds as she felt Callie run her hands through her hair. She slipped her tongue into Callie's core and began to move in circles tasting each wall. She pulled out and licked up and down Callie's swollen lips. She finally sucked the pink clit in her mouth and began making love to the Latina as passionately as she could. Every thrust made her own arousal seep down her thigh.

Minutes later as Callie screamed her name, Arizona smiled and thought to herself. "My girlfriend is hot!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi All! I just wanted to give a quick update. Thank you so much for all the reviews and followings. I know some people have stated they are confused, this is a flashback and present day story. In the present, there are still flashbacks. Basically we know Arizona is hurt, but the majority of the present is how she got that way. I hope that explains it. Also, yes Erica will still be around for a little bit and there won't be another present day chapter posted until chapter 13. Sorry! Thank you again!**

Shattered Chapter 8

The next morning Callie and Arizona were shamelessly flirting at a nurses station in the ER, while Bailey looked at them in disgust.

"Don't you two have someone to cut into or charts to complete?" She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Nope! We are both working the ER this morning until our surgeries scheduled later today." Arizona said as she wheeled around the desk and plopped down in the chair. She answered the phone that was ringing and took down information on an incoming trauma. "Ok we will be waiting." She hung up and immediately began barking orders.

"Ok we have a multi-car accident coming in. At least four critical patients and one DOA. Ross, Kepner get extra bags of O-neg and chest tubes. Let's make beds available. Move all non-critical patients to the the right wing. Cmon people lets move!" Arizona barked as she, Callie, and Bailey threw on trauma gowns. Owen joined them on the docking bay as they waited for the ambulances to arrive.

As the wailing of sirens grew closer Mark and Little Grey came running out to join the other doctors. Once the back doors of the ambulances started to fly open, everyone leapt into action. Callie and Bailey were wheeling a middle aged man with a long piece of metal lodged in his chest into the ER.

"Page Cardio stat, and call up to get an OR ready!" Bailey screamed to an intern who was frozen in place staring at the rod. "Avery move your ass. NOW!" She directed as Callie tried to stabilize the metal as best she could.

"It went straight through, I can't tell what organs are compromised. Patient is conscious and stable for now." Callie advised as Erica came through the doors.

"I'll take this from here, Callie you're scrubbing in with me, let's get to OR 1 now." Erica demanded before Callie could protest. They wheeled the gurney onto the elevator and headed up to the surgical floor. When the doors had closed Erica turned to Callie.

"So does Blondie know your past with Sloan? Have you broached that sensitive subject yet?" Or Karev for that matter? You sure get around Cal." Erica snorted.

"The patient is conscious Dr. Hahn, can you at least try to be professional?" Callie shot back and gave a glaring stare. The nurse with them let out a small chuckle. "Really?" Callie glared at her as the doors opened and they pushed the gurney off the elevator.

The two doctors were scrubbing in when Erica opened her mouth yet again.

"It would be a shame for Blondie to find out about all your indiscretions from someone other than you, like say me!" Erica laughed.

Callie turned to face the blonde. "Listen Erica, first her name is Dr. Robbins to you, and there is nothing that you could tell her that is going to change what we have. Try to mess this up for me and I will have no problem taking you down. In fact I'm talking to the Chief today to see exactly how you slimed your way back in here." Callie finished scrubbing and walked into the OR.

"I shouldn't have let you go Cal, I'm not going anywhere." Erica said to herself as she wiped her arms down.

...…...

Downstairs Arizona had just called time of death on the second victim from the crash and was tearing her trauma gown off. She threw it in a bin and headed for the exit. She needed some air. She didn't want to be jealous, but she couldn't help the feeling that Erica was going to be a wedge between her and Callie. Erica wasn't standing down and it annoyed her that she could just boss Callie around at work. Erica was the head of Cardio and had seniority over her girlfriend, but it was the abuse of power she could foresee being the issue.

"Robbins, we need your help in here!" Mark barked as Arizona ran back into the ER.

After five more hours in the ER, and four in an OR performing a complicated surgery on a three year old, Arizona was exhausted. She still had not seen Callie and assumed she was still in surgery. She was headed for the on-call room on the Peads floor for some much needed sleep, when her pager beeped. She grumbled as she ripped the box from her hip. She looked at the page confused and headed for the third floor.

Arizona walked over to the nurses station and asked who had paged her. They all looked at each other, clearly not knowing what the doctor was talking about.

"No one paged you Dr. Robbins. Do you want us to call the other departments and check with them?" The confused nurse asked picking up the phone on the desk.

"No, no Lindsay that's ok. Thank you." Arizona waved and walked off in the opposite direction. Her pager went off again and as she read the page she broke into a knowing smile. She turned down the hall and headed for the second door on the right. As she opened the door she saw a body laying on the bed facing her. The light that peaked through the door fell on the most beautiful face she had ever seen. She immediately relaxed, shut and locked the door.

"Come here beautiful, leave the lights off." Callie said as she held the blankets open for the blonde. Arizona crawled into the small bed and cuddled against Callie facing her. Callie kissed her lightly and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's neck. Arizona rested her hand on Callie's hip and kissed her back a little deeper.

"Hi baby. How was your surgery with the ice queen?" Arizona asked while yawning.

"Annoying, but amazing at the same time. We actually pulled a rod out of a mans body and he lived. Amazing." Callie said groggily. Arizona turned around and pressed her body back into Callie's front. Callie wrapped an arm around the blondes waist and puller her closer. She buried her head into the soft hair that still had a faint smell of lavender shampoo.

"You are amazing, and I will fight for you. No matter what." Arizona whispered as she heard Callie snoring lightly. She drifted off to sleep thinking of a future with Callie that didn't involve Dr. Hahn.

Two hours later, Callie jumped in the elevator just as it was about to close and groaned as she realized who occupied the space with her.

"Callie, how are you?", Erica asked sarcastically, inching closer to the curvy woman.

"Leave me alone Erica. I have nothing to say to you." Callie replied hitting the already lit floor button several times.

"How are you and Blondie doing?" Erica asked as she glanced at the brunette she used to fall asleep with, touch and kiss. She felt the blood rush to her head as she saw the dumb looking grin that spread across her ex's face at the mention of the perky blonde. "You know, your girl toy is the topic of many conversations going on around the hospital." This got Callie's attention although she didn't want the surgeon to know.

"I'm sure there are a lot of people who think my rockstar, pediatric surgeon, GIRLFRIEND is worth talking about." Callie snarled with an arched eyebrow. Erica cringed at the word girlfriend and snapped. She pushed Callie against the wall and the brunette could see the fire in her eyes. She actually felt slightly nervous with the aggression her ex was showing. She had never seen the blonde this angry.

"She's your girlfriend now! You've been dating for what, a hot minute? Are you serious Cal? What the f-" she cut herself off when she saw the fear in the Latinas eyes, and realized she had her ex by the collar of her lab coat. She was about to back away when the elevator doors opened, and Dr. Sloan rushed forward to help Callie.

"People could hear you screaming two floors up! Get your hands off her." He stood in between Callie and Erica and sternly said, "Get out!"

"They call her a slut. They say she gets around Cal. Good luck with your whore of a girlfriend! She made a pass at my OR nurse, Olivia!" Erica screamed as she turned into the face of Arizona. At the same time Callie charged at Erica, but Mark grabbed her before she could get anywhere.

"Calliope!" Arizona yelled. "Don't you dare let her get to you and jeopardize your job!"

Erica shook her head, and as she walked by Arizona she lowered her shoulder into the blonde knocking her back harshly. Arizona grabbed her shoulder in pain as everyone heard a booming voice.

"HAHN! My office, NOW!" Screamed Chief Webber as he glared at his newly hired Head of Cardio. Erica scampered off with her head down as Dr. Webber turned back to the three doctors.

"Are you ok Dr. Robbins?" The Chief asked genuinely concerned.

"Fine Sir, thank you." The blonde said grimacing at the pain in her shoulder, which didn't go unnoticed by Callie. Callie cracked her knuckles in frustration and anger. She was ready to fight.

"Well, what the hell is going on here? Why are my attendings fighting in elevators and hallways? Someone please?" He demanded.

"Um Sir, I need you for a matter concerning, um a patient. It's urgent." Bailey interrupted coming to the rescue of her two favorite lesbefriends. Chief Webber turned and looked at Bailey, while Callie mouthed thank you over his shoulder to the smaller woman.

"Ah ok Bailey." He turned back to the three attendings and simply stated, "I'll talk to the three of you later." He said pointing at each of them and walked toward Bailey. As he passed her, Bailey shook her head and glared at Callie.

When they were out of view, Callie rushed over to Arizona carefully touching her bruised shoulder.

"Are you ok? I can't believe that fucking bitch. I'm going to kill her. She pretty much attacked me in the elevator when I told her you were my girlfriend." Callie said as she rubbed Arizonas shoulder.

"Girlfriend huh? Nice Torres. Smart woman to lock down Blondie fast." Mark said and slapped Callie on the back.

"Shut up Mark!" Both women shouted in unison.

Mark held up his hands in defense and walked backward down the hall. "Your welcome for saving you from the pit bull Cal!"

"Ok Calliope, we need to talk." Arizona said as she led the brunette back into the elevator and hit the button for the Peads ward.

"I know, I know. This situation has taken a turn I never thought it would. I'm so sorry." Callie said as Arizona placed a hand on her arm.

"No Calliope, you don't apologize for her craziness, but we do need to do something about this. We can't work like this. I'll be honest, I know I stopped you from going after her, but knowing that she hurt you makes ME want to hurt her." Arizona said as she pulled Callie in for a kiss.

"Well if that's what I get for being grabbed by an ex, maybe I should let her hit me." Callie said as she kissed Arizona back.

"Ha ha Calliope. You are going to talk to the Chief though. You need to put her behavior on record, and not just what he saw today." The blonde said as she stepped off the elevator. She held the door open and eyed Callie.

"Why me?" The brunette whined.

"Because she is your ex and I have issues with authority figures." Arizona said as she winked and walked down the hall.

Callie stuck her head out of the elevator and shouted at Arizona's back. "We are definitely going to talk about that. Oh, and the fact that the hospital thinks my girlfriend is a slut!" Callie laughed at her joke.


	9. Chapter 9

Shattered Chapter 9

Erica was standing with her arms crossed as the Chief berated her.

"I don't pretend to know what you and Dr. Torres had going on before you abruptly left my hospital six months ago. I also do not understand why you suddenly decided to come back here. What I do understand is that you are one of the top five Cardio Thoracic surgeons in this country. Our hospital rating went up into the top three when I signed you back on here. Therefore letting you go is not an option right now." Richard said as he walked to the front of his desk and sat on the corner.

"Well Sir, this new head of Pediatrics seems to have a problem with me being here. She is unprofessional and confrontational. I would even say she may be putting her patients at risk by being a rebel in the ORs." Erica lied as she sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She wanted Blondie out and away from Callie.

"Dr. Hahn, there is not one person in this hospital that would agree with you, including me. Dr. Arizona Robbins IS the best Pediatric surgeon in the country and came from John Hopkins highly recommended. She has nothing but commendations from her staff, and the families of every patient she has cared for. Hell, even Bailey likes her. So I don't want any other incidents like what I saw today. I will put you on warning if I see you put your hands on any staff member. Do you understand? Figure your shit out Dr. Hahn!" The Chief boomed as he dismissed the blonde.

"Yes sir." Erica grunted with a callous tone in her voice. She left his office and went directly to her own. She wasn't going to just sit back and do nothing, but losing her temper at work had to stop. She cursed herself for losing control and swore she would not let that happen again. Girlfriends already? Callie didn't commit easily, it had taken Callie months and months to call them a couple. Erica had to figure out a way to legitimately get Arizona away from Seattle.

...

As Callie and Arizona snuggled on the couch in Arizona's apartment, Callie couldn't help but feel on edge. She had never seen Erica so angry and out of control before. Erica was always stoic and cold but she never lost her temper like that.

"What are you thinking about Calliope?" Arizona asked as she got up to refill their wine glasses.

"Nothing really. Just Erica's over the top reaction today. I know she did end up in the Chiefs office. I can't imagine what she said." She said as she took the wine.

"I'm sure it was lies, whatever it was. You have to go and talk to him tomorrow. You need to get your side of the story out there." Arizona cocked head and looked at the brunette with worried eyes. "Callie it will be fine." She leaned down and kissed her girlfriends forehead.

"I will, I just hate my personal life out there." She pulled the blonde down in her lap and wrapped her arms around the small waist.

"I bet I know how to take your mind off all this?" Arizona said as she wrapped her arms around Callie's neck. She kissed her passionately and could feel the brunettes body relax. Callie's hands were roaming down her back, and the instant she felt the warm hands on her skin she started to pull Callie's shirt off.

"Bedroom?" Callie asked in between deep kisses that left her breathless.

"Too far, couch is good." Arizona stood and peeled her shirt and pants off in record time. She had on matching pink panties and bra, and Callie just stared at her girlfriends perfect body. She removed all of her clothes with the help of the blonde. Arizona straddled Callie on the couch and held the brunettes hands above her head. Callie could feel Arizona's arousal through her panties and was immediately wet herself.

"You are so wet Arizona, please let me touch you." Callie panted as she tried to move her hands. Arizona held firm while placing kisses along Callie's neck and shoulder.

"Not yet Calliope. I want to turn you on first." She said as she used only one hand now to restrain Callie's. She slowly glided her hand down Callie's chest and cupped her right breast in her hand. She could feel her nipple harden right away. She reached down and took the other breast into her mouth, gently biting the pink nipple as it too became hard. Callie let out a moan and arched her back for more contact with the sexy blonde.

"Arizona, Im turned on when you look at me, this is torture." Callie whined as her girlfriend finally let go of her hands. Arizona was already headed south so Callie just ran her hands through silky locks. Her breath hitched as Arizona laid gentle kisses all over her stomach. Callie closed her eyes in anticipation of what was coming next. Arizona positioned herself between Callie's thighs and couldn't wait to taste the juices that were already visible. She licked all that she could and thrust her tongue between the glistening folds. Callie's hips bucked up and Arizona put both hands under Callie's curvy ass to pull her in to every thrust of her tongue.

Callie was close as she tightened her hands in the blondes hair and her thighs around her head. "Arizona, oh God. I'm so close. Oh God. Hmmmm." Arizona took Callie's clit into her mouth, sucking and flicking her tongue over it, when Callie screamed and crashed into her orgasm. Arizona could tell how intense the orgasm was as Callie thrashed beneath her and juices filled her mouth. She usually would pull away but she couldn't help but take everything Callie had to offer her. She had never felt so intimate with anyone. She let Callie come down from her high, but never stopped gently licking and sucking on her girlfriend. She felt Callie start to moan and tense again and Arizona brought her to her second, just as intense, orgasm minutes later.

Arizona was more aroused than she had ever been with anyone. She was throbbing and as soon as Callie met her eyes, she knew Arizona needed her release. Without words Callie guided Arizona to the bedroom and up onto the bed. She had Arizona straddle herself over her mouth as Arizona grabbed the headboard. The blonde lowered herself onto Callie's tongue and knew this was not going to take long at all. Arizona rocked back and forth as Callie reached deeper and deeper inside her. The Latina pulled out and latched onto Arizona's clit. She licked up and down hitting every spot Arizona needed her to. As Callie ran her hands up Arizona's sweating back she took the smaller woman's clit again into her mouth and worked her furiously with her tongue. Arizona screamed out her name as she threw her head back, and Callie could feel the rush of fluid sliding down her throat. It was the best feeling she could ever imagine.

As Callie lay her head on Arizona's chest she could feel the still rapidly beating heart. The blonde stroked Callie's hair while she kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much Calliope. I'm scared of how much." Arizona whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"Don't be scared Arizona, I'm here and I'm never leaving you. I love you more than you know." Callie said and squeezed Arizona tighter. "I know it's fast but nothing in my life has felt this right in a long time."

"That's exactly how I feel. Hey we definitely christened my place tonight." Arizona chuckled.

"Not the shower. How about we do that now?" Callie looked up and Arizona rolled her eyes, but quickly jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom.

Three weeks later Erica had stayed away from the couple as she put some of her own plans into action. She had been working tons of hours and hardly ever left the hospital. She had been in a surgery a week ago when an interesting piece of information had been repeated in the OR.

She was working with the Peads team, (on Arizona's day off), on a young boy who had a hole in his heart that needed repairing. Most of Arizona's team was in the OR, and were gossiping about the possibility that Dr. Robbins was being considered for a grant she had applied for while at John Hopkins. The rumors were coming from residents at John Hopkins, who one of the nurses happened to be friends with. Erica didn't let on she was listening, but now had spent the last week using her connections to find out if it was true.

Apparently Blondie had applied for the Carter Maddison Grant which was a very prestigious award. Very few doctors received the grant and even fewer were even on the level to apply for it. The fact the Blondie was even being considered mildly impressed Dr. Hahn. More importantly the grant she had proposed was going to put her in Africa setting up a pediatric clinic for over two years. This couldn't have been a better situation for Erica, who was now figuring out how she could use her connections to make sure the blonde doctor got this grant.

Through her connections at John Hopkins, she had learned that the decision would be made in two months. Blondie would be required to leave a month after that. A letter would be sent to the Chief advising him that his Head of Peads was in the running for the award. Erica was planning on doing whatever she could to sway the board to choose Dr. Robbins.

She had former colleagues and a few friends that had influence on the board. She had reached out to a couple of them praising the Peads surgeon. She was also composing a letter of recommendation that she would send next week.

She thought about Callie and how she would react to this news. This wasn't an award you said no to, so it was pretty much a guarantee that Blondie would go if chosen. Callie would probably be devastated and Erica would be there to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

"Perfect!" Erica said to herself in her office as she continued to compose the letter of recommendation.


	10. Chapter 10

Shattered Chapter 10

***************Two weeks later***********

Callie knew Arizona had been a bit off for about a week now. She wasn't her usually perky self, she seemed preoccupied, and Callie felt like she pulling away a little bit. They had spent almost every night together but today, Arizona had said she wanted a night to herself.

Callie was at home contemplating the issue curled up on the couch. She had poured her second glass of wine and felt her mood start to darken. Her cell phone beeped indicating an incoming text message.

"Hi Calliope. I just wanted to let you know I miss you. -A"

Callie read the message and got a pang of pain in her chest. She missed the blonde more than she wanted to admit. She felt stupid, it was only one night. She sent a message back.

"Hey, I miss you too Hun. I hope everything is ok? -C" she sighed as she hit send.

"It's ok, I just needed time to think. -A" at this Callie did start to worry and allowed feelings of insecurity seep into her mind. Think about what, them, maybe how fast they were moving. She had no idea what was going on and thought maybe she was just overreacting. She couldn't pin down what had happened a week ago. She knew Arizona had a meeting with the Chief, but when she asked the blonde, she simply stated "just work stuff".

She sent another message to her girlfriend.

"Ok, well, sleep well and I'll see you at work tomorrow. -C"

"Goodnight Calliope :p -A"

Callie decided she was going to look into that meeting with the Chief, Arizona had a week ago.

Little did she know that wouldn't be necessary as her fears would be confirmed tomorrow anyway.

Callie was full of anxiety as she stepped off the elevator on the Ortho floor. She just couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. She went to her office to get some paperwork caught up on. She was deep into her charting when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said and smiled when the door opened. "Hey Mark. How's it going?"

"It's okay. I slept with Little Grey." He said, as he sheepishly looked up waiting for his friends reaction. Callie looked up and arched an eyebrow.

"Meredith is going to kill you. You couldn't just keep doing nurses? What is wrong with you?" Callie put her head in her hands and then rubbed her temples.

"It's not like that with her Torres, I haven't thought about anyone else for weeks. I like her, I think I really like her." Mark said with a puppy dog look on his face. Callie looked at her friend and saw genuine sincerity in his eyes.

"You're growing. It's scary, but treat her right and be honest with Derek and Meredith. You'll be fine." Callie smiled as Mark thanked her and left the office. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"What Mark?" Callie said without looking up from her charts. The door opened and Callie looked up. Erica stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Dr. Hahn, unless this conversation is going to be about an Ortho consult, you can leave." Callie blurted out and looked back down. Erica smugly went over to the couch and sat down crossing her legs. Callie again looked.

"What do you want Erica?" The brunette asked sternly standing up behind her desk, crossing her arms.

"I was just checking on you. To see if you were ok. From the look on your face you're not taking the news very well." Erica said looking sarcastically concerned.

"What are you talking about? Actually, I don't even give a shit. Get out of my office." Callie said as she crossed the office and held open the door. Erica got up and stopped right in front of Callie, their faces were very close and Callie tensed up.

"Don't worry Cal, I'm sure you and Blondie can make a long distance thing work, if she gets the grant. It looks like she's the forerunner to win." Callie's face showed only confusion.

Erica looked at Callie and knew right away. Blondie never told her about the grant. This greatly excited and amused the blonde. A huge smile appeared on her face.

"She never told you. Maybe your perfect fling is just that. I told you she gets around." Callie slammed the door in Erica's face and sat on the couch. Her head was swirling. Arizona had been off this week, Erica obviously knew something, and she was in the dark about it all. She decided to find Bailey, she usually knew everything about the hospital. She left her office and headed for the Pit.

She found Bailey behind the nurses station reading a chart. She had just assigned her residents to their services for the day.

"Torres, you look a little pale. Are you okay?" Bailey asked concerned. She sat Callie in a chair and stared at her.

"Miranda, have you heard anything about Dr. Robbins lately? Something about a grant?" Callie asked petrified of the answer. Dr. Bailey looked at her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen Callie, you know I don't do personal stuff. I especially don't get involved in two peoples relationship. I will say this, I think you need to talk to Arizona and soon." Bailey looked at her friend with empathy.

"Erica told me it involved long distance something or other. but you're right I need to talk to Arizona. Im just so confused. I'm sorry I involved you." Callie said with a look of anguish. Bailey immediately put up a hand.

"Wait, how did Dr. Hahn have information about this? No one was privy to this information." Bailey asked, the anger building within her knowing what Erica was doing.

"I don't know." Callie said as she walked away.

"Well I'm going to find out." Bailey said to herself as she headed for the Chiefs office.

Arizona had been in surgery for over six hours when she looked up and saw Callie in the gallery. She was standing in the door and had a look on her face that made Arizona very concerned. She looked incredibly sad. Arizona held her gaze, and watched as Callie smiled and then waved. She turned her back and walked Arizona could react. Something was wrong and Arizona had another two hours in surgery. She knew Callie was off in an hour and was going straight home. Arizona was supposed to meet her there after her shift ended. It was going to be a long two hours.

"Sir I understand rumors get around the hospital and people talk. They talk a lot. It's unavoidable, but this person seems to have inside knowledge of Dr. Robbins grant. How could that happen?" Bailey asked the Chief. She crossed her arms and refused to sit down.

"Who are we talking about Bailey?" The older man asked clearly annoyed.

"Dr. Hahn sir." Bailey gave up the name.

The Chief looked at Bailey and removed his glasses. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Actually Miranda, I found out today that Dr. Robbins did in fact win the Carter Maddison Grant, and from what I'm told Dr. Hahn played a role in it. She not only gave an incredible recommendation, but she also contacted a friend who sits on the board. She had nothing but positive things to say about Robbins. I think it was an olive branch for the incident in the hall. Robbins should be thankful."

"Chief, she has ulterior motives for her generosity. They are personal but vindictive none the less." Bailey said.

"Well this grant is a once in a lifetime opportunity so whatever she did, with whatever intentions, it is a positive for not only Robbins but the hospital as well. We should all be proud." Richard said shutting whatever Bailey was insinuating down.

"Yes Sir." Bailey said as she turned and left the office.

Three hours later the Chief saw Dr. Robbins in the hall. He walked right up to her with a huge smile on his face.

"Dr. Robbins, the letter we talked about the other day. Well the board has made an early decision. Congratulations Robbins, you have been chosen for the Carter Maddison Grant. I'm proud of you." Richard said as he squeezed Arizona's shoulder.

"Thank you Sir." Arizona said with a shaky voice. She couldn't believe this was happening now. As the Chief walked away he looked back.

"Robbins, I don't know why this wouldn't be a good thing, but you should thank Dr. Hahn. She sent in a hell of a recommendation for you and put a good word in with one of the board members." He shook his head. "One of my attendings, a Carter Maddison winner. Amazing!" He said as he walked down the stairs. Arizona stood dumbfounded at what she had just learned.

"That bitch!" Arizona said as she then came to the realization if Erica knew, she could have told Callie." She remembered Callie's look in the gallery and decided to leave early and rush to Callie's.


	11. Chapter 11

Shattered Chapter 11

Arizona lightly tapped on apartment 502 feeling anxious, sad, and excited all at the same time. After a few minutes Callie slowly opened the door. Arizona could tell she had been crying. Her heart broke as she instantly took Callie in her arms. She held her tight and cursed Erica for hurting her girlfriend again.

"Why didn't you tell me Arizona? Why did I have to hear it from Erica?" Callie said as fresh tears stained her cheeks. Arizona felt her blood boil knowing Erica had told her girlfriend before she had the chance. She realized it wasn't really Erica that had hurt Callie. She had hurt her own girlfriend by not confiding in her as soon as she found out that she was in the running for the grant. She took Callie's hand and led her to the couch. They sat facing each other.

"Callie I'm so sorry. The chief called me in his office a week ago and told me I was in the running for the Carter Maddison Grant. I was shocked. I had applied for it years ago when I was at John Hopkins. I had totally forgotten I even applied." She paused and gave Callie a quick peck on the lips. Callie spoke next.

"That is an amazing accomplishment Arizona. I'm so proud of you." Callie said with genuine happiness in her eyes, but a hint of hurt.

"Thank you Calliope. I didn't tell you because it wasn't a definite, I wasn't supposed to find out if I won for another two months. I honestly didn't know what to think. Also, no one else knew at the hospital, so I thought. I was excited, upset, confused and honestly sad." Arizona looked down as tears came to her eyes.

"Look at me baby. You should have told me, I could have just been there for you. That's how this works. I'm here now though and we can be excited, confused and whatever else until you find out if you won." Callie pulled the blonde in for a hug. She felt Arizona's shoulders shaking and pulled away looking into the blondes tear filled crystal blue eyes. Arizona shook her head and looked at her girlfriend with the saddest eyes Callie had ever seen.

"What is it Arizona, please tell me?" Callie pleaded with concern written all over her face.

"Calliope, the Chief told me an hour ago that I did win. They picked me." Arizona sobbed now. Callie didn't fully understand what winning actually meant.

"Arizona, what does this mean? You should be happy and proud and excited..." Callie stopped remembering now what Erica had said about long distance." Callie now stood and paced with a look of terror on her face.

Arizona looked up with complete devastation in her eyes. "Calliope, the grant was to set up a pediatric clinic which will take about two and half years." She couldn't go on.

"Where Arizona? Tell me where please!" Both women were now crying as Arizona got up to hold Callie.

"It's Africa baby." She felt Callie go limp in her arms, so she held tighter. Arizona felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

"Arizona..Africa, how could we, what. Oh God, when Arizona?" Callie held on to her girlfriend for dear life not wanting to hear the answer.

"In about a month." Arizona whispered as Callie gasped and went straight to her bedroom. She sat on the bed in the dark with her head in her hands. It wasn't fair, she had just found her and she loved her. She was losing the love of her life and there was nothing she could do. This was an amazing opportunity for her girlfriend, and she couldn't be the person who asked her not to go.

Arizona walked in the room and sat on the bed. She stared forward and just shook her head.

"When I applied for this, I had nothing Calliope. There was nothing holding me here. My career was the most important thing to me, and helping those kids meant everything to me. I wasn't invested in another person, I had only me" Arizona grabbed Callie's hand. "I never in a million years thought I would come to Seattle and find you. I didn't know I would fall so madly in love with someone that I can't even see straight. I can't think of anything but you all of the time. Even in surgery, I block out everything, but you're always there. Always." Arizona lowered her head to Callie's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Callie whispered. She wrapped an arm around the blonde. "I can't be the person who keeps you from achieving your dream." Callie chocked out.

"I honestly don't know, this is the hardest decision I have ever had to make. The Chief is so excited and it's great for the hospital. The kids, the kids over there will benefit and I can save lives. Tiny human lives." The blonde said as she freely cried now.

"I know Arizona. We will figure it out." Callie pulled them both up on the bed and just held the smaller blonde. She didn't even know if she believed what she had just said.

"There's one more thing." Arizona lifted her head and looked into Callie's eyes that were lit by the street lights outside.

"Arizona, I don't think I can take much more tonight. I'm exhausted." Callie sighed, deflated from her thoughts seconds before.

"I know but it effects all of this. Apparently, Erica must have found out that I was being considered for the Grant. I have no idea how since I didn't even know until a week ago. When the Chief told me the board made the decision early, and that I had won, he also told me I should thank Dr. Hahn. That she had written an amazing recommendation and even contacted a friend she has on the board for me." Arizona put a hand over Callie's heart and felt it pound harder than she had ever felt.

"She wanted you away. She did this on purpose. I can't believe she would be that low to keep us apart." Callie was more hurt and angry then she had ever been in her life. She felt like someone was standing on her chest.

"Baby, lets just try and sleep tonight, and look at all this with a new perspective tomorrow. Let's just hold each other please?" Arizona begged. She just wanted to forget this and be in the arms of the woman she loved.

"Of course, come here." Callie pulled the blonde closer to her as they intertwined their legs and held on to each other. They never even bothered undressing or getting under the covers. They didn't have to say I love you, they knew. They just wanted to hang on. They never slept. They didn't want to let go. Now or ever.

**********1 Week Later**********

Arizona was talking with an intern at the nurses station, sipping coffee when there was a slam on the desk. "Whatever." Yang said as she dropped the box of doughnuts on the nurses station of the Peads ward.

"It may be late but I think it's sincere. Thank you Yang." Arizona said as she bit into a delicious glazed doughnut.

"Well, they are yours Blondie, cuz Torres is MIA." Christina shrugged as she walked back toward the elevator.

"What do you mean MIA?" Arizona yelled after Christina.

"She had Meredith scrub in for her scheduled surgery this morning and no one has seen her since." Dr. Yang said as she stood and stared at Arizona. "You've seen her right?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"No I haven't, page me if you hear anything okay?" Arizona said as she took off for the surgical floor. She tried calling Callie as she descended the stairs. Voicemail. She left a short message for Callie to call her and opened the door to the OR floor. She headed straight for the surgical board and saw Dr. Torres crossed out of her ten am surgery. Dr. Grey had replaced the name. She looked for Callie's next surgery which was due to begin in a half hour in OR 2. Her name had also been replaced by Bailey.

"What the hell?" The blonde said aloud as Mark came up behind her.

"Where is she Blondie? She doesn't miss surgeries." He said with a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't know Mark, I've tried calling her, it's going right to voicemail." She was starting to worry. She was also a little irritated that her girlfriend hadn't told her where she was. Callie had to have known Arizona would worry.

Mark and Arizona both looked down as their pagers blared. It was 911 to the emergency room. Finding Callie would have to wait. They both rushed to the ER where a multiple trauma had come in. A school bus had collided with a tractor trailer on the highway. The ER was filled with screaming toddlers and very worried parents pouring through the doors. Arizona knew she was going to be here, or in surgery for the foreseeable future. She had to put Callie on the back burner for now, she thought and cringed.

Callie sat in the Chiefs office nervously as she watched the Chief pace the floor. They had been discussing a new clinical trial that the Chief wanted Dr. Torres to take on. It would involve decreasing her surgeries, increased hours in the lab, a certain amount of travel and a lot of research. For the majority of the morning, they had been shuffling her schedule around for the next several months. They were also trying to decide what trainings she would be attending.

Callie couldn't help but feel excited about one training they had talked about. The Chief had mentioned there was a cartilage seminar being held at Johns Hopkins that coincided with the presentation of the Carter Maddison grant. That meant her and Arizona could travel together for a long weekend. It was a small plus to losing her girlfriend for two years. Although Arizona had still not talked about accepting the grant, Callie knew it was something the blonde could not turn down.

Once they had the majority of the scheduling taken care of, they both realized they had been in this meeting for half the day. Callie couldn't even imagine what Arizona was thinking. She hadn't even text her girlfriend where she had been for hours. Callie thanked the Chief and headed for the door.

"Dr. Torres." The Chief said and Callie turned around. "I am counting on you to make this trial a success. It will change the way hospitals around the world practice medicine." He smiled at his star Orthopedic surgeon.

"I will Dr. Webber. Thank you again." Callie said and turned to go.

"And Torres," the older man said as he coughed purposely. Callie turned again. "I gave you and Robbins the entire week off for the time in Maryland." He smiled at Callie. Callie raised an eyebrow and blushed.

"What? You think I don't hear the gossip in my own hospital!" Webber said and waved the blushing Callie off. Callie closed the door and smiled as she went to find Arizona.

Arizona was still in a three hour surgery removing a seven year olds spleen, and repairing other organs the boy had suffered in the crash. She was thinking about Callie and if she was okay when she glanced up to the observation gallery. There was her beautiful girlfriend standing near the glass looking down at her. Arizona sighed with relief as Callie gave her a megawatt smile. She winked back at her and Callie mouthed I love you. Callie held up her phone telling Arizona she would text her. She blew the blonde a kiss and left the gallery. A few minutes later Arizona's phone vibrated and she asked the nurse to read the text. The nurse went over and picked up Arizona's cell phone and read the message first. She looked up at the rest of the OR as a tint of red showed over her scrub cap.

"I have good news so come over as soon as you get out. Also you look hot and I can't wait to..."

"Okay! Thank you Lisa. You can stop reading!" Arizona abruptly cut the smirking nurse off.

"Actually Dr. Robbins, you might want to hurry this surgery up for the end of that text." Lisa said as the rest of the OR staff chuckled. Arizona was beet red as she responded to the laughing.

"Let's get this little boy safely back to his parents people." She said with a smile.

Two hours later she was knocking on Callie's door with no response. She couldn't imagine where Callie was now. She knocked once more louder and a door opened.

"She's in here Blondie. Come have a drink." Mark said and opened his door wider. Arizona was a little disappointed they weren't going to be alone, but could really use a drink. She really wanted to know what Callie's news was.

"Thanks Mark." She said as she entered his apartment. Callie was pouring shots of tequila and looked gorgeous. She had on a pair of tight jeans with a tight fitting Seattle Seahawks jersey on. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. She looked adorable.

"Hey baby, I wasn't sure when you were going to get out, so I came over here for some drinks!" The brunette said as she crossed the room and handed Arizona a shot. She also gave the blonde a quick peck on the lips. Arizona could taste the tequila from her girlfriends previous shots.

"Ya, and thank you for that text. I had my OR nurse Lisa read to me." The blonde said playfully.

"Oh my God! No, that was meant for...oh jeez!" Callie closed her eyes and blushed.

"Wait, what text? I want to hear it. Cmon you two. You're both so hot, you have to give me something!" Mark whined as they all did their shots.

"Shut it Mark!" Arizona said and motioned for a refill of her shot. "So, Calliope what is the good news?" She asked curious.

"Calliope? Jesus, you are in love. I thought Blondie called you by your full name outside of the elevator when Erica attacked you. You don't even let me call you that. You go it bad Torres." Mark rolled his eyes and slammed back his shot. Callie glared at him and turned to Arizona.

"Well it's a couple of things actually. One we can discuss here,but the other I want to discuss alone. And no Mark, it's not about sex." Callie teased as Mark just grunted. "I was in with the Chief pretty much all day today."

"Well that explains where she was." The blonde said as she exchanged glances with Mark who nodded.

"Ya, sorry about that, but the Chief told me I am getting my own clinical trial! I'm going to be building cartilage from scratch. It's going to change medicine if it works!" Callie was almost jumping up and down at this point. Mark and Arizona looked shocked and both started yelling and jumping themselves. Arizona went over to Callie and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"I am so proud of you. That's really great Calliope." The smaller woman said and kissed her girlfriends neck. That got Callie's attention as she shivered and told Mark they were leaving. Arizona laughed as she was dragged to the door.

"Really? Oh just get out!" Mark teased and plopped down on his couch.

"Bye then!" Callie said and walked Arizona over to her own apartment. Once they were inside she grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her hard. She had waited all day for this as she wrapped her hand in Arizona's hair pulling her closer. Arizona returned the kiss and swiped her tongue across the roof of Callie's mouth. Callie groaned and put her other hand on the blondes waist right under her shirt.

"Hey, hey baby." Arizona tried to get out between kisses. Another deep kiss left her breathless. She pulled back from Callie and put her hands on the Latinas shoulders. Callie tried to lean in again and Arizona stopped her.

"What? Cmon hun, I have missed you all day." Callie said trying to get underneath her girlfriends shirt.

"I miss you too Calliope, but I need to talk to you." She said sort of seriously. Callie backed off with a look of dread on her face. Africa. She didn't want to deal with it now. She was slightly buzzed and still excited about her trial. She didn't want to hear that she wouldn't have a girlfriend in a month. Arizona saw the disappointment on the brunettes face and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Please Callie?"

"Fine, cmon lets go sit down." She took Arizona's hand and led her to the couch. They sat facing each other as Arizona started.

"Calliope, I have been thinking hard about this impossible decision I have to make this past week. I haven't been sleeping as I'm sure you know. My stomach has been in knots and I'm still not 100% sure I'm doing the right thing. I have made up my mind though." Callie knew right away which way this was going to go, but her gut had already known the answer for a week. It was too big of an opportunity to pass up. Callie reached over and pulled her girlfriend into her so Arizona's back was resting on her chest.

"You have to do this. I know you do. I've accepted it. You're amazing Arizona, those kids need you. You need to go." Callie said as a lone tear escaped down her cheek. She wiped it away and realized Arizona was doing the same thing.

"I love you Calliope. Even more for you being you right now. I hate this, I love you so much and I don't want to leave you right now." The blonde didn't know what else to say. She kissed Callie's arm and leaned her head back into the warmth she was going to desperately miss.

"I love you too baby. I have some good news out of all of this though. When I was going over all of the trainings and conferences I'm going to have to attend with the Chief, something came up. He obviously was assuming you were already accepting the grant. You have to go to Johns Hopkins to accept it soon." Arizona nodded sadly. "Well I have to attend a conference on the same weekend in Baltimore." Arizona turned to Callie confused. "The Chief gave us both a whole week off to go together!"

"Really? Wait, why would he do that?" Arizona asked now very confused.

"Apparently he knows about us and wanted us to have some time alone before.." Callie voice trailed off before she could finish.

"Wow, that was nice of him and Callie, we will have at least five days alone with nothing to do but be together!" Arizona squealed and jumped up. It was the happiest she had been since she found out about the grant. Callie laughed at how perky the blonde was.

"We can make the accommodations tomorrow. We are staying in a five star hotel with all the luxuries. I am going to pamper you and worship that body everyday we are there." Callie said in a low husky voice. Arizona knew what that voice meant immediately.

"Bedroom, now. I'm holding you to the end of that text you sent." Arizona demanded as she pulled Callie from the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

Shattered Chapter 12

They were sitting in first class waiting for takeoff to Baltimore, and Callie was very excited. A week alone with Arizona was exactly what they needed to take their minds off the impending Africa situation.

Arizona had already downed two glasses of champagne and still held her armrest in a vice-grip. She was looking out of the plane window at the workers below.

"What if one of them forgets one of the safety steps?" she said out loud but to herself really.

"Arizona, I think they know what they're doing. What are you going to do on your way to Africa?" Callie laughed until she saw the look on her girlfriends face. "Okay, okay, we are going to be fine hun, give me your hand and look at me." Callie said gently seeing the terror in those blue eyes.

"You really hate flying huh?" Callie pointed out obviously.

"I just don't like not being in control." Arizona said gripping Callie's hand harder and harder as the plane began to taxi down the runway.

"That explains a lot in the bedroom." Callie joked and Arizona punched her in the arm. "Ow. Such violence for a petite woman." Arizona leaned her head on Callie's shoulder and closed her eyes. She relaxed a little as Callie kissed the top of her head. The champagne was starting to kick in. Soon Arizona was asleep, and Callie started to drift off resting her head on the blondes.

They landed late Thursday evening and were shown to an awaiting limousine outside of the airport. Arizona looked at Callie confused but figured the Chief must have set it up. They rode along in a comfortable silence holding hands and occasionally stealing a kiss. When they pulled up to the hotel Arizona knew something was off.

"There is no way the Chief sprung for these accommodations Calliope! What is going on?" Arizona asked her girlfriend with a stern look.

"I upgraded us, it's no big deal. I want this week to be perfect for us." Callie quickly said and walked inside as the bags were taken by a bell hop. Arizona let it go but wasn't done with this conversation.

Callie went to check in and Arizona looked around the impressive lobby. This was the best hotel she had ever stayed in, by far. When Callie and the concierge came over to her, they all went to a private elevator. Again, Arizona threw Callie a look who avoided her death stare. These weren't the elevators everyone else seemed to be using. They entered and the blonde noticed there was only one floor to choose. PH, penthouse right? Arizona thought to herself.

The elevator doors opened up to the actual hotel room. It was humongous. Arizona gasped as they entered the main living area. There were floor to ceiling windows looking over the heart of Baltimore. It was breathtakingly beautiful, and as she took in the rest of the space she thought this was only where celebrities and the very, very rich must stay. The concierge checked through all the rooms making sure everything was up to par. He walked over to Callie as Arizona eyed the interaction.

"Ms Torres, everything should be in order, all your requests are ready and if there is anything you need at all, please call your private penthouse line day or night." The man said as Callie handed him an envelope.

"Thank you and have a good night Tom." Callie said as she looked over to Arizona blushing. The man entered the elevator and as soon as the doors closed Arizona spoke.

"Calliope, you better start talking now. I feel like I'm in a movie. What is going on?" The blonde asked as she crossed the room to stand in front of her girlfriend. She was not letting her off the hook this time. Callie took Arizona's arm and led her over to one of the many couches that decorated the room.

"Okay, I want to tell you something but you can't freak out about it. Promise?" Callie pleaded. She knew she would have to tell Arizona her secret but she was embarrassed by the whole situation. This was the first time she had ever done anything so lavish for anyone, including herself. She just wanted to give everything to Arizona. She wanted to share so much with her and wanted to make her the happiest person in the world. She had a feeling Arizona didn't need or want to be pampered but Callie couldn't help it.

"I know I haven't talked to you about my family as much as you have to me. I just didn't know how to bring it up and it's really not something I like to talk about. I am not ashamed of my family, and I love them to death, but there are certain things that have made my life difficult since I was a child." Callie looked down at the floor obviously uncomfortable. Arizona became a little concerned and pulled Callie into a tight hug.

"There is nothing you could tell me that would change how I feel about you Calliope." Callie looked into the blue orbs and knew she meant what she had said. She knew Arizona felt the same way she did. It was nothing but unconditional love.

"My family is wealthy. Not the average wealthy but the kind of wealth where we needed protection and security as kids. My sister and I spent our childhoods with men following us everywhere we went." The brunette stated flatly.

"I'm guessing this was the main reason for your schoolyard fights, Callie." Arizona half joked and Callie's chest burst with love. She couldn't believe that was the first thing Arizona thought of. She cared about how Callie was treated as a child. This women cared about her more than anyone she had ever been with.

"Yes, my father is the founder and CEO of the Sinclair Hotel chain. My mother is also a lawyer and handles all the legal matters within the business." Callie looked at Arizona for her reaction. She was used to people fawning all over her after they learned the truth. This was the reason Callie had never told anyone at the hospital or any of her friends throughout medical school.

"That must have been hard for you and your family on many occasions Cal." Arizona said and kissed her girlfriend on those full lips.

"It was, which is why I have not told anyone in my medical career. I didn't want to be judged on my family's wealth instead of my talent and hard work. My father set up a trust fund when my sister and I were young, and we each inherited it when we turned 25. I have only used it to put myself through medical school." Callie kissed Arizona back with a little more passion. Both were starting to get turned on. Callie didn't mention to Arizona that she had also donated millions of dollars to several charities, anonymously over the years.

"Calliope, you are an amazing surgeon who is on the brink of creating cartilage from scratch, and have been given your own clinical trial. You are incredible and everyone around you knows it. They call you an Ortho God!" Arizona had never felt so proud of anyone except her family. She thought Callie was miraculous and she was overcome with pride whenever she looked at her.

"I love you so much Arizona." Callie said she she pulled the blonde to her feet. "Stay here." Callie said and disappeared into the east wing of the spacious penthouse. Arizona wandered over to the windows and stared at the Baltimore skyline. You could see for miles and it was spectacular. She couldn't believe Callie had done this for her, but she also felt very guilty about the amount of money this must have cost.

Callie came up behind her and moved the blonde locks away from her shoulder. Arizona leaned her head in the opposite direction giving Callie an exposed neck. Callie kissed and tenderly bit down on her pressure point and Arizona shivered. She turned and noticed Callie had set up a makeshift bed on the floor next to the window so they could stare out into the moonlit night. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and looked deep into chocolate eyes.

"I love you more Calliope. I want you to know I will never need all of this, you are more than enough to keep me satisfied and happy." Arizona stated completely sincere. Callie watched Arizona's eyes turn a shade darker with desire and kissed her deeply. She started to undress the blonde as Arizona did the same. Once they were stripped of their clothes Callie laid the blonde on the plush blankets. She was on top of the blonde now, and relished the feeling of Arizona's breasts pressing into her own.

"I want tonight to be only about you baby." Callie whispered and as Arizona went to protest she covered her mouth with her own. Arizona surrendered and Callie made love to her again and again for hours. They held each other for awhile until Callie would start again. Arizona had never felt so much pleasure in her life. Callie was so gentle and loving and then more passionate when she needed her to be. She knew Arizona's body and exactly what to do to bring her to the best climaxes she had ever had. When the blonde was totally spent, Callie rested her head on Arizona's stomach and held her as the last of the aftershocks tore through her.

Arizona pulled Callie up to her and kissed her forehead. She turned them both so Arizona's front was flush against Callie's back as they stared out the window. The blonde held Callie and repeatedly kissed the nook of her neck.

"You are incredible Calliope. I am so lucky to have found you." Arizona decided then she was going to go and talk to the board tomorrow while Callie was at her conference. She had alternate plans for her clinic.

"I know, I am pretty awesome." Callie joked

"You just said awesome again. You are softening." Arizona smiled into Callie's beautiful raven locks. They drifted off to sleep and a couple hours later Callie woke to Arizona stirring.

"How much are we talking here Calliope?" Arizona asked not that she cared about the money but wanted to know if it would effect them in the future. She wanted to protect Callie from anything she could.

"50 million Arizona." Callie cringed.

"Your father must be a hell of a business man, a mogul really." Arizona said as she yawned.

"No, that's not what my family is worth, that's the amount of just my trust fund." Callie said a little ashamed. She waited for Arizona's reaction but none came. Her girlfriend simply held her tighter like she normally did as she fell asleep. Within minutes she could feel the steady rise and fall of Arizona's chest, and knew she was asleep. Callie knew then that the woman was perfect and she would never let her go.

Callie had conferences Friday and Saturday from eight a.m. to four p.m. Arizona's gala for the presentation of the Carter Maddison Grant award was Saturday. Cocktail hour started at six p.m. with a dinner and the presentation afterward. Arizona couldn't believe the whole banquet was for her. She was a little nervous as she stared up at the ceiling. Callie was still sleeping next to the blonde with her arm resting on her girlfriends stomach. Arizona was lightly dragging her nails up and down Callie's back. It was seven in the morning and neither had got much sleep. They would wake up and make love and then fall asleep, to repeat the process over the course of the night. Arizona could not get enough of her girlfriend. It was like a drug. Callie had to get up to get ready though.

"Hun, you need to wake up." Arizona whispered

"Arizona I can't go again, I'm exhausted!" Callie said and buried her head in Arizona's hair.

"As much as I would love to, it's time for you to get ready. You have less than hour until your conference." Callie grumbled as she rubbed her eyes

"I'll start coffee." Arizona got up and headed for the kitchen which was fully stocked.

"What are you going to do today?" Callie asked as she stumbled toward the master bath.

"I don't know, lay around and sleep for awhile!" The blonde stuck her tongue out at the brunette, who rolled her eyes and disappeared down the hall. Arizona got the coffee ready and brought Callie's into the bathroom. She stared at her girlfriends beautiful body through the glass of the shower. She was majestic, her tanned body glistened under the water as she washed the shampoo out of her hair. Arizona was instantly turned on.

"Jesus! You scared me. Are you coming in?" Callie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, I'd rather stare from here, and if I come in there you will never be on time this morning." Arizona said with truth in her voice. She winked and sat up on the counter drinking her coffee.

"You're kinda creepy but in a cute creepy way." Callie joked as she got out of the massive shower. She wrapped a towel around herself as Arizona pouted. She handed the brunette her coffee and Callie moaned as she took a long sip. Callie got ready and quickly grabbed the toast and an orange Arizona had for her. She kissed her girlfriend goodbye and headed for th elevator.

"Good luck hun!" Arizona called out as the elevator doors closed. Arizona immediately headed for the bed and buried herself under the covers.

Hours later Arizona headed for the lobby to hail a taxi for the ride to the John Hopkins Medical Center. She was going to talk to the board which awards the Carter Maddison Grant. She had made an appointment with Dr. Carter and Dr. Wilson who were the only two available. She wondered which board member Erica was friends with. She hoped it wasn't either of these two.

The concierge quickly intercepted her as she was headed for the lobby doors. "Is there anything I can help you with Dr. Robbins." The polite man asked.

"No it's okay, I was just going to grab a taxi to head across town." Arizona made a face at the mans reaction. He looked stunned for a second before he recovered.

"I'm sorry Dr. Robbins, but Dr. Torres has asked me to get you anything you need with no exceptions. I can have a car take you to wherever you need to go." He said as he called into a wire and ordered a town car to the lobby.

"You can call me Arizona, Tom, it's okay and the car won't be necessary." The blonde said as she walked toward the door.

"Dr.-Arizona please. My job will be at stake if I don't comply with Dr. Torres request." He said with pleading eyes. Arizona rolled her eyes and nodded her approval for the car. Tom looked very relieved. The car pulled up and Arizona went to open the door when the driver jumped out and got there before her. This is ridiculous she thought to herself as she slid into the car.

When they pulled up the the massive Medical building Arizona jumped out before the driver could open her door. She winked at the older gentleman and he let out a full belly laugh at the perky Dr. He was starting to enjoy more and more. She was polite, funny, and had insisted he keep the divider down in the car so they could "chat". He rarely dealt with anyone this civil, yes he liked her a lot.

She sat in the waiting room nervously bouncing her foot up and down. Although she was a world class pediatric surgeon, she really did have issues with authority figures. This was the Mt. Everest of authority she thought. She felt tears well up behind her eyes and looked up to keep them at bay.

"Dr. Robbins, they are ready for you now. Please follow me." The robust red head said as Arizona sighed and followed the woman down the hall.

The minute she entered the room she began to relax. The two board members were sitting, casually talking, and smiled brightly at her as she crossed the room. They were very fond of Dr. Robbins and met her years ago when her bosses at Johns Hopkins had helped her apply for the grant.

After only minutes into Arizona's presentation they realized what the incredible pediatric surgeon wanted to do. They thought the proposal was ingenious. Now, they would have two more doctors studying under Arizona in Africa. The experience and knowledge she could provide them with was unprecedented. They had quickly agreed, and spent two more hours working out the scheduling and coordinating with the main clinic in Africa.

Arizona emerged from the boardroom exhausted and ready to go back to the hotel. She couldn't wait to see Callie. She headed down to the lobby and realized Earl, her driver, had been waiting this whole time. It didn't occur to her that he would be there to drive her home after the meeting. She felt terrible and ran over to the drivers side door. Earl almost hit the roof of the car when Arizona knocked on the window clearly upset.

"Dr. Robbins! I am so sorry, I must have fallen asleep!" The man said as he leapt out of the car. He immediately opened the backseat door and ushered the small blonde into the car.

"No no, I am so sorry Earl. I didn't relaize you would still be here." Arizona said as she got in the car. Earl jumped in the drivers seat and the blonde immediately leaned into the back of the his seat. "You must be hungry, I am taking us for a nice lunch at the hotel when we get back." Earl looked in the rear view mirror with a look of defiance.

"Dr-" he was immediately cut off.

"It's Arizona and I insist that you join me for lunch for making you wait!" The small blonde said as she put her hand on the older gentlemans arm.

"You are one crazy lady Dr- Arizona. My boss is going to have my head." He said and smiled shaking his head. He pulled out into traffic and headed for the hotel.

Arizona and Earl were sitting at a table in the bar area chatting and laughing. Earl kept looking around, but Arizona had already spoken to Tom and made sure Earl would not be reprimanded. In fact she had insisted if she were going to be catered to while on this trip, to not expect the employees to be at their bosses beck and call. This had raised eyebrows but they secretly admired Arizona for her kindness.

"This was very nice of you Arizona, but I feel I have overstayed my welcome and should be getting back to work." Earl said and started to stand.

"Nonsense, you haven't even seen Callie yet!" Arizona said and motioned for him to sit back down. He did and again shook his head at this generous woman.

Arizona knew Callie was almost finished with her conference, so she suggested they move to the bar for a cocktail while they waited for her. She learned a lot about Earl and his family and how long he had been working at the hotel. He was a very hard working man and had little time to be with his family while catering to the rich, famous, and mostly incorrigible people who stayed there. Arizona felt bad for the man who reminded her of her grandfather.

Callie walked into the lobby and spotted Arizona and their driver (?) sitting at the bar. She smiled to herself knowing exactly what Arizona had done. She loved her girlfriend more and more everyday.

"Hey you." Callie said, as she kissed Arizona on the cheek and slid in the seat beside her. Earl jumped up with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Dr. Torres, I am so sorry, Arizona insisted I accompany her to lunch. I didn't mean to overstep-" he was cut off by Callie this time.

"Earl, the only thing I see you doing is keeping my very beautiful girlfriend company. Please sit. I appreciate you looking out for her. Also please call me Callie." Callie winked and Arizona squeezed her hand. Earl was taken back by these two gorgeous polite women. He thanked them profusely and excused himself anyway. He promised to be ready for them whenever they needed him and silently walked away.

"Callie he is so nice and I learned so much about his family. He never gets to see them because all he does is cater to the horrible rich people here." Arizona cringed as soon as she said it, forgetting her girlfriend was probably one of the richest families this hotel knew.

"Arizona, you don't have to make that face, those rich people are the reason I don't go around flaunting money. The way you have treated him is exactly the way I would. Money comes with a moral price. Many people don't know how to keep the values and I do. I hope at least. Earl is a wonderful man, he should never be treated with anything but respect. I love you for seeing that." Callie planted a deep kiss on those soft pink lips.

"I love you Calliope, now tell me how did your conference go? Did you learn a lot?" The blonde asked.

"Arizona it was incredible. I can't wait for tomorrow, Dr. Walsh is the keynote speaker!" Callie said clearly excited. "I am exhausted though, no thanks to you." She poked Arizona in the shoulder.

"I promise we will go to bed early tonight. Im pretty tired myself. By the way, I don't need Earl or Tom to cater to my every need Cal. It's embarrassing." Arizona regretted saying it as soon as she saw the hurt on Callie's face.

"It's vacation Arizona, I just want you to be taken care of. I know it's a bit much and this isn't how we live, but I figured for one week I could spoil us. I've never really done it before. Can we just enjoy it for the rest of the time here, please?" She pleaded and gave her best puppy dog eyes. She suddenly thought about Arizona leaving for Africa, and decided that this was exactly what her girlfriend needed.

Arizona leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. She put her hand on Callie's arm and squeezed. "Yes Callie, of course. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to it, in my family we were taught to be self reliant and strong on our own. I'm not saying you're not because you are amazingly strong and confident on your own, I don't know hun. I'm just not used to it is all." Arizona took a sip of her drink and looked down, also thinking about Africa. Arizona had happy thoughts though.

"Well let's just play pretend world for a week." Callie joked and ordered a scotch on the rocks. "So where did you end up going today?" She asked.

Arizona smiled and ordered the check. Callie held her breath when the bartender advised Arizona that the tab had been paid for the week. Arizona looked at Callie and rolled her eyes. She took her girlfriends hand and led them to the private elevator. Once in the penthouse Arizona poured some wine and sat across from Callie at the massive kitchen island.

"I went to John Hopkins to talk to the Carter Maddison board." Callie raised her eyebrow at this.

"Why?" She asked very interested in the answer.

"We worked out a schedule where I won't have to go to Africa for the whole two and a half years. I'm going to have a co-partner who will be the permanent person in Africa. I am also going to taking Alex Karev under my wing as his mentor to. He will be going for three months out of four. I will have to go for any major or more complicated surgeries, but we are going to try and schedule those when I'm there anyway. Barring any emergencies my rotation will be one month there and three months here." Arizona said almost bursting out of her skin. Callie looked shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Oh my God, Arizona! I can't believe you did this. We get to be together. We can stay together!" Callie jumped up and wrapped Arizona in a tight hug. They both had tears in their eyes but knew this was the best possible scenario that could happen.

Back in Seattle, Erica had also heard the news from her friend on the board. Her friend that was not involved in the decision. Erica was pissed beyond belief but knew should would still get a month with Callie alone very soon. A month was a very very long time!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi All! I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and followings! :) I know I haven't been posting as quickly but I'm trying to get back on track now. Work has been busy! this chapter does contain some violence so be aware. Thanks again! Oh and I'm reading some of your stuff out there. It's great!**_

Shattered Chapter 13

**************Present Day*************

As the elevator doors opened the masked gunman stepped cautiously into the hall. There were workers scrambling in all directions. He held his gun to the ceiling and clipped off several rounds. Everyone within fifty feet stopped in their tracks. Those who could ran for their lives. More shots.

"No one fucking move! Everyone I can see get against the right wall. Everyone I can't better get up and out here now." He turned the gun back to the elevator and motioned Lexi to push the gurney into the hall. Callie was still applying chest compressions. Lexi bagged the patient and pushed the gurney, as best she could out of the elevator.

"Sir I need to get this guy to an OR now!" Callie screamed.

"All of you come with me, your going to help save my friend today." The man said and pointed the gun to fifteen to twenty people who were now against the wall. "Move!" He ordered.

"Sir! I can not have all these people in my OR! It's not sterile and your friend will die." Callie said hoping he would just let them go.

"How many do you need? How fucking many to save him?" He screamed obviously frustrated. He walked over to the gurney and put the gun to Callie's head. Everyone screamed or gasped and Lexi turned away.

"Two! I need two people, nurses!" She felt horrible but knew he would kill them all if she didn't say something.

"Two nurses volunteer now or I kill her. Someone step forward or I'll shoot her in the head. NOW!" He pushed the gun harder in to the Latinas temple which made Callie wince in pain. Two women stepped forward and he motioned them to help with the gurney.

"We have to get to an OR now, just let the others go, please sir if you want your friend to live." Callie pleaded. The man was silent for a moment looking at the people left against the wall. For a moment Callie thought he was going to open fire and then suddenly he looked down at his friend on the gurney and said "Go."

They had been pretending to be working on the patient for awhile now. Callie was going through the motions of operating on the patients heart and lungs. She continued to steal glances at the anxious masked man. Little Grey still had her hands in the patients chest. They had been stalling for over a half hour. The patient was dead. He had died and they both knew it. The gunman still holding the rifle did not know. He was pacing and looking around furiously hoping his accomplice would live. He was yelling into the black device gripped tightly in his hand. As he kept trying to reach his cohorts while pacing in front of the OR windows, Callie signaled Little Grey to look at her.

"Keep manually massaging his heart to preserve a steady beat. Do not let him flat line until I can figure out what to do here." Callie whispered as Lexi nodded her head, eyes wide in fear. Callie turned to the two nurses that had volunteered to help them in the OR.

"Colleen, keep bagging him so his oxygen levels appear normal, and Anna do not let the machines shut down. No matter what you do, keep them beeping. He won't know the difference to what sounds they are making." Callie said in a hushed voice. Both nurses nodded with fresh tears in their eyes.

Callie frantically searched the room with her eyes, trying to decipher what would make the best weapon. The gunman was still pacing and screaming into his walkie. His gun was pointed toward the floor and Callie could tell he was not paying much attention to the rest of them. Callie's eyes settled on the emergency medicine box every OR had. It was within reach of Anna, she just hoped the young nurse could handle this.

"Anna, can you reach over to the emergency meds box and get me a syringe with the strongest sedative we have." Callie whispered with a look of urgency. Anna looked up at Callie and frantically shook her head no while tears fell over her lids. "Anna, you can do this, he will only think you're getting a supply for the patient. You are strong and you can handle this, please?" Callie begged. Anna closed her eyes tightly and started slowly moving toward the box. She gently opened the door and reached for the syringe she knew they needed.

"What the fuck is she doing?" the gunman screamed and slammed the nuzzle of the gun into Callie's back. Anna screamed and dropped the needle to the floor. He rounded the table and pointed the gun right at Anna. She fell to the floor crying and put her hands over her head. "Get the fuck up now!" His voice boomed off the walls of the OR. He was facing away from the three other women and Callie used the crash cart to charge the electric paddles used to jump start a patients heart. Lexi noticed what Dr. Torres was doing and took her hands out of the patients chest.

"What the fuck is this? What were you planning bitch?" The man screamed at Anna as he picked the needle up off the floor. He took the cap off the needle with his teeth, while still holding the gun on the petrified woman.

"Please, please sir. Don't." Anna cried and just as he was about to stick the needle in her neck Callie shouted.

"Hey asshole, you're friend is dead!" Callie yelled and as the gunman turned toward her, Lexi pounced with the charged paddles in hand. She put them against his face and neck and squeezed. Callie lunged toward the gun, but the masked man was able to pull the trigger as he was crashing to the floor convulsing. The strong electric current running through his body made his heart stop instantly. He lay still eyes open and Lexi knew he was dead.

"Lexi, get the gun, the gun Lexi." Callie said as she held her right shoulder. Lexi grabbed the gun and held onto it for future use, although she had no idea how to use it.

"Omg! Dr. Torres you're hit!" Colleen yelled and rushed over to the brunette with gauze and placed it on the hurt shoulder.

"I'm fine, it was just a graze, the bullet went right through. It's fine. Really." Callie said as she bent to check on Anna, who was still crying on the floor. She also grabbed the syringe, put the cap back on the needle, and put it in the pocket of her lab coat.

"Cmon Anna, we need to get out of here and see who needs help." She pulled the young girl up and they all made their way out into the hall. The only thought she had on her mind now was Arizona. Where was she and was she okay? She had to get back down to the ER.

*************************Back Down in the ER******************

Arizona had never been so scared in her entire life. She knew she had to be calm and strong, but her insides were ready to explode with fear. She was being held in a trauma room by two armed men, who had not said a word in over a half hour. She was sitting in a chair with zip ties holding her wrists to the arms of it. They were cutting into her skin, not that she really noticed the pain. She had no idea why she was being held apart from everyone else. Maybe they were going to do this with all of the hostages, but that thought brought on more panic. What were they planning and why were they here? She thought about Callie and if she was okay. She wondered what had happened to Alex and Bailey. She had just watched a man she had known for years get shot in the chest. He had children and a wife, he had been working at Seattle Grace for years and now he was lying in the hall with a bullet in his chest. Tears stung the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Finally one of the men spoke.

"Dr. Robbins, my partner will be here shortly to speak with you. I suggest you give him all the answers he needs. We will know if you're lying, and if you lie your girlfriend will be hurt. Dr. Torres right?" The masked man said more as a statement than a question.

Arizona hadn't heard the whole statement. Her mind was swirling and her body had frozen. Her heart was racing in her chest, and the tears now escaped her eyes. They knew who she was. He had said her name. She chocked back a sob as the realization crashed into her. They knew her but more importantly, they knew who Calliope was. At the sound of her girlfriends name she had felt her body tense and her blood boil. As scared as she was she had instinctually went into fight mode to protect the woman she loved. The woman who was her life. This was not happening.

Suddenly the door opened and a man entered the room. He did not have a mask on but Arizona did not recognize him. She was keenly aware that the fact he was not covering his appearance was a very bad sign. He nodded at the two gunman and they abruptly left the room. Arizona sat up straighter and locked eyes with the stranger. His eyes were dark and cold, she shivered and looked away. She did not want to show weakness but something in his stare brought bile up her throat. He pulled a chair from the corner and placed it directly in front of her. He took his time to lower his broad frame onto the seat, never diverting his eyes from hers. He rested his elbow on the armrest and rubbed two fingers together. It was unnerving for the blonde to watch how calm he was.

"We obviously have a situation here Dr. Robbins. My men and I do not care wether we live or die here. In fact, it is more probable that we will not walk out of this hospital alive. The police have already surrounded the building, and I'm sure they are contemplating how to try and negotiates with us. There will be no negotiations Ms. Robbins. We are here for only one reason. You." He simply stated. Arizona had no idea what to say. She was trembling with fear now and realized tears were streaming down her face. She had no idea what this deviant was here for or why she had been targeted.

"I have no idea-" she was cut off by his hand raising in the air.

"I know you don't. There would be no reason for you to even guess why we are here. Never the less, my orders are to be here and to make sure you and your girlfriend are dead before I am." He smirked and stood.

Arizona didn't even realize she was screaming until the man slapped her across the face. Hard. Enough for a white stars to appear where they shouldn't be. He hit her again and Arizona felt herself succumb to darkness. Her last thought was for someone to please help them.


	14. Chapter 14

Shattered Chapter 14

...

Arizona had only been gone two days and Callie was already missing her more than she thought she should be. She knew Arizona was doing amazing things, and that she had already sacrificed so much so they could be together. She just missed her girlfriend and had a nagging feeling that Arizona wasn't safe. Well no one was really safe nowadays abroad were they?

Callie was sitting in the attendings lounge sulking when Mark walked in.

"Missing Blondie already? You too are sickening." He said and poured a cup of coffee.

"Whatever, how's things with Little Grey?" Callie asked wanting to get off the subject.

"Couldn't be better, she may be young but I think this could be the one." Marie smiled at the thought.

"Ya ok, Mark. You can't go six months without screwing a nurse here. Let's bet. Say, two hundred you don't last six months. Deal?" Callie put out her hand.

"Deal Torres, you're gonna lose. Wait and see!" He said and walked out of the room. The door opened again and Cristina walked in.

"Oh what's wrong sulkie? She's only been gone for forty-eight hours. You need to get over it. The girl messed up her grant for you. She should be in Africa performing surgeries everyday not for a month at a time. Imagine cutting every single day, surgery after surgery." Cristina said dreamily.

"Well why don't you go then. I won't miss you." Callie spat jokingly.

"So much love Cal, no I'd rather be here having hot showers and dirty sex. Besides that part of Africa is a little scary right now with the drug lords and upheaval." She said flatly not realizing how worried Callie already was.

"Not helping Yang. Really." The brunette said and laid her head on the table.

"Oh Blondie is feisty. She will be just fine and maybe there's a hot lady doctor over there who will protect her." Cristina said as she ducked out of the way of an oncoming note pad Callie had chucked at her. "You really should take some anger classes. This throwing things is getting out of hand."

"Do you want to go to joes after work for a drink. I could use one." Callie stated clearly sad.

"Sure, I heard a bunch of people are going tonight to celebrate one of the cardio nurses birthdays." Cristina shrugged and left the room. Callie got up and sighed heading for her next surgery of the day.

Arizona was amazed at the progress of the clinic already. They had started construction weeks before she landed, but it was already a working medical center. They had very limited supplies but ample room for the tiny patients. She didn't even have a chance to settle in before she had two major surgeries on a three year old and a eleven year old. It was amazing what her and her team were doing. These kids would have died just two weeks ago if Arizona hadn't been there. Her and Dr. Karev were already making a difference. She knew she would feel overwhelmed but she had no idea she would feel this gratified. When they didn't have patients, Arizona was teaching the African doctors western medical techniques they would use from now on.

She was living in a tent. A very elaborate tent, with more than one room but a tent none the less. The conditions here were not conducive to treating medicine but it was all these children had. Arizona was not expecting the amount of violence and threats to their safety when she had first entered the camp. All she could think of was the poor families who had nothing to do with what these groups were fighting for. She didn't realize she would be treating gun shot wounds on children. She thought it would be more diseases and simple surgeries. It made her sad and very happy to be able to help at the same time.

She missed Calliope. A lot. She was very thankful she had decided to work here for only a month at a time. Their relationship had progressed tremendously since they first bumped into each other. Literally. Once she got back from this trip she was going to ask her girlfriend to move in with her. That thought made the lonely nights bearable. She couldn't wait to start a life together.

She was still daydreaming about Callie when Karev rushed into her tent.

"We have major traumas coming in right now. A bomb went off near a field kids were playing soccer in. It doesn't sound good!" Karev said as Arizona jumped up and grabbed her medical bag and headed for the clinic next door.

"Get all hands on deck now. Tell the nurses to grab any and all supplies they can. I want a triage set up in the main room with as many beds as can fit. This is why we are here Alex, let's do this." Arizona yelled over her shoulder as she ran toward the building.

Callie walked into Joes with Mark after their shift. She was still sad, but feeling a little better knowing tequila was literally feet away. They took two seats at the bar next to Merideth and Yang.

"Ladies." Mark said as he ordered four shots. Once Joe had put the shots down in front of each eagerly awaiting customer, they held them high.

"To Blondie making a difference and kicking ass in Africa!" Christina said as they all downed their shots and Mark ordered another round. Callie winked a thank you to Yang and downed her second tequila. She shivered as the liquid smoothly ran down her throat.

"Where is Derek tonight. Mer?" Mark asked the petite blonde.

"Surgery, he won't be done for awhile. He's clipping at least three aneurysms in his patient. One burst this afternoon so he fixing the bleeder and taking care of the rest while he's in there." She explained as more shots appeared.

"Ok, I don't have to work for the next two days, so one of you will be babysitting me tonight. Understand?" Callie stated as she drank her third and fourth tequila since they entered the bar.

"I gotcha Cal, don't worry. Blondie knows you're safe with me." Mark said as all three girls belted out in laughter. "What? I respect the boundaries of lesbian love and it's not like I haven't been there before. I'm over that." Mark said as Callie punched him in the stomach. They all turned to a stern voice.

"You better be, manwhore." Erica said with her arms crossed staring at Mark.

Mark rolled his eyes as Christina made a mimicking sound of the knife scene in Psycho. Merideth and Callie tried to hide the laughter at Cristina's joke.

"Cmon Mer, I wanna dance." Yang grabbed Mer and pulled her toward the dance floor as Callie shot her a pleading look. She finally turned toward the blonde.

"Erica. How are you tonight and why are you here?" Callie sighed and reached for the shot Joe had put in front of her.

"I'm good Cal, it looks like you're better though." Erica said and eyed the empty shot glasses on the bar in front of the brunette. "I'm here because it's Sarah's birthday and they asked me to tag along. I'm glad I ran into you though." She said with a wide smile.

Callie threw back the shot she had in her hand and slammed in upside down on the bar. "Yup, I feel good but I'll feel better with a couple more of those. What can I do for you?" Callie spat out and Mark chuckled.

"Cmon Cal, I am not here to bother you. I just wanted to talk to you. Privately if possible" Erica gave Mark a evil look.

"No way, you're crazy Erica. I'm not leaving-" He was cut off by Callie.

"Mark I'm fine, really. I'm a big girl, go dance or call Lexi. I'll join you in a minute." He eyed her carefully and walked toward the dance floor. Erica sat down and turned her chair to face Callie.

"Thank you Callie. I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting since I got back to Seattle. I never meant to hurt you or interfere with you and Dr. Robbins. She seems like a nice person and I crossed a line." Erica said with as much sincerity in her voice as she could muster. Callie seemed to be trying to decipher wether or not the blonde was actually sincere.

"Well I'm glad you finally came to your senses Erica. You were really causing problems." As soon as Callie heard the words leave her mouth she regretted it. No more shots she thought to herself. At the same time Erica couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

"Well I promise that part of me is done with Cal. I want to be your friend again, and I know you're probably going through a hard time now with her gone." The blonde said warmly and put a had on Callie's back. Callie tensed at the touch and then felt strangely comforted. She was sad and she missed her girlfriend. Arizona was going to be gone for another three more weeks. She put her head in her hands as Erica made small circles with her hand on her back.

"Whatever I can do for you Cal. Joe can I have another shot for my friend please?" Erica waved to Joe who started the pour.

As Mark watched the two women at the bar he could tell Callie was feeling a little too good. Erica had not taken her hand off Callie's back and he was starting to get irritated. He knew Dr. Hahn and whatever this display of caring was, he wasn't buying it.

"Thanks Erica, I'm glad you came over to me tonight. We really did need to clear the air. I was upset with you for a long time but I realized when I met Arizona that everything happens for a reason. Maybe I needed to be hurt by you so I could have a chance with her. So in a way I should thank you I guess." Callie slurred and bumped her shoulder into Erica's.

"I should have never hurt you Callie. I regret it and would love to make it up to you. Why don't You let me take you to dinner someday next week. Just as a way to say I'm sorry." Erica asked as she moved her hand in wider circles along Callie's torso.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Erica. Arizona isn't even here and we aren't exactly friends again." Callie said as her head became more and more fuzzy. She looked over to the dance floor to see if she could spot Mark. She wanted to go home. She saw Mark in a corner of the bar with Lexi, who must have just came in. Merideth and Christina were still dancing wildly.

"If you want me to walk you home I can. You look a little green." Erica said as she put her hand under Callie's chin and pulled her head up to look her in the eyes.

"No I'll have another shot and wait for Mark and Lexi. I'm fine, thanks." Callie pulled her head away and waved to Joe for another drink. Erica shook her head and sat back down. She signaled Joe to bring two shots over. When Joe put them on the bar he eyed Callie.

"Are you okay Cal?" Joe asked a little concerned although he knew she lived across the street so driving wasn't an issue.

"I'm good, I'm just going to go use the little girls room okay." The Latina said as she stumbled toward the bathroom. Once inside she splashed cold water on her face and proceeded to let the contents of her liquified stomach go in the trash barrel next to the sink. She leaned against the wall for support. The door opened and in walked Cristina.

"Yup, being around the wicked witch of the west will make you feel like this. Cmon we are getting you home." She said and wrapped an arm around Callie's shoulders.

"I feel better now, I'll come dance with you." Callie said and Yang laughed.

"We are getting you away from Hahn and going home. Geez you're a trooper tonight." They walked out of the bathroom and right into Erica.

"Oh, I was just coming to check on her Dr. Yang. I can bring her home if you want to stay." The blonde said and went to put an arm under Callie's for support.

"We are fine, we are just about to leave. Thanks." Yang pulled Callie harshly toward the others waiting and left Erica standing by the bathroom door.

"Bitch" Cristina and Erica said under their breath at the same time.

Arizona was exhausted. She had performed surgery after surgery on precious little children. Children who had severe injuries due to shrapnel from a bomb that had detonated in the middle of their soccer game. There had been a lot of commotion from multiple groups of men during the day. Although she could really understand what was being said or what the situation entailed, Arizona could see that these men were not just civilians or parents of the injured kids. The security at the clinic had to block several armed men from storming the operating rooms on more than one occasion. Apparently they were looking for something or someone associated with the bombing.

As she stood over a young boy now, she could already see the seriousness of his wounds. Even if the boy made it through surgery, he would face years and years of rehabilitation. She had already amputated one of the boys legs below the knee and was now working on his midsection, which had been torn apart by flying shrapnel. His intestines were spilling out and his spleen looked mangled beyond repair. Alex looked up at Arizona and simply nodded his head. She knew she had to keep trying because the strong little boy was still clinging to life. She was doing everything she could when the operating doors burst open.

"Hey! You can not-" Arizona stopped when she saw the weapons. Two armed men were standing by the doors of her OR at attention. Seconds passed and a smaller mad dressed in a very expensive suit came through the doors. He looked down at the operating table and then up at Arizona.

"Sir, you can not be in-" Arizona was cut off again by this small man simply putting his hand up in the air signaling for her to stop talking. She looked at Alex and then at her liaison African surgeon who could also translate.

"Ask him what he wants. NOW!" Arizona said as the heart and oxygen monitors started to beep furiously.

"He's coding! Get the crash cart!" Alex screamed to one of the nurses as the room burst into action. The small man was pushed aside by several OR techs and a nurse.

"Get them out of here!" Arizona screamed as she grabbed the paddles. "Clear!" She screamed as she pushed 220 volts of electricity into the small boys heart. The two armed men and smaller man were ushered from the room. As they looked back they saw Arizona pound on the little boys chest trying to restart his heart.

A half hour later Arizona walked out of the OR to find a group of armed men in the waiting room. There had to be at least 10 men with weapons and the smaller man from before was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Charles, Arizona's liaison at the clinic walked up beside her.

"This isn't normal. I don't know who they are but we do not usually have anyone official interfere wi the clinic. Do you want me to talk to them?" He asked. Arizona nodded when a nurse rushed up to them. She also spoke the language.

"Dr. Robbins, we have a small issue here. These men represent one of the main drug cartels in this region. They are here because of the boy you were just trying to save in the operating room. The little boy is the head of the cartels son. Or he was. I'm sorry." The nurse bowed her head and backed away.

"Hey wait a minute. The father is here, he was in my OR?" Arizona said in shock.

"No Dr. Robbins, that man is the representative for the family. The father does not come into the public eye. He never has. They are here to take the boy home." She said as a tear rolled down her face. She was obviously petrified.

"Ok, thank you Carla." Arizona turned to Charles. "Will you help me talk to the representative please?" She walked toward the man sitting in the chair.

After about twenty minutes, Arizona was satisfied that the man had understood all of the injuries the boy had suffered. She had tried to explain everything they had done to try and save his little life. She apologized profusely and promised to have his body prepared for transport as soon as possible. She was a little unnerved by the way his cold eyes bore into her, never leaving her, as Charles translated what she was explaining. He did not cry, he didn't nod, he just stared through her. As the small army headed to leave, the small man turned back before he exited the door. Arizona smiled and nodded trying to show respect for the dead little boy. The man raised his right arm and made the sign of the cross toward her, then turned and left.


End file.
